Now that he is gone
by Cante
Summary: after shadow kissed Dimitri never turned took Tasha offer rose prego some new powers i dont own anythin but Stone and Catalina First fan fic please be nice will update regular sry chaps so long i am new so sue me!
1. Chapter 1

**Now that he is gone**

**Week 1**

**I have not left my room in a week my hair is a mess and so is my life! One week ago he destroyed my world. "I don't love you" he says "I am leaving you for Tasha" The words hit me like a ton of bricks. How could this be happening he said he loved me. I gave myself to him oh so completely. Never before ever I was a virgin before him and he just used me and threw me away. Score one for belikov! He accomplished something guys have been trying to do for years. Lissa finally came to see me yesterday. "what is going on rose?" For years I have felt what she felt saw what she saw and for this once in my life I wanted her to hurt as bad as I did! not in a mean vindictive way I just didn't think I could go through talking about it all. with all my might and will I focused on our bond now more than ever I focused all my energy at her all my memories from when we were in school as kids to our time before we ran then the time we spent after then I focused on dimitri and the cabin and the love I felt for him there then the pain and his rejection. Then I felt a ripple and heard her gasp for breath she looked like some one had ran her over with a truck not only did she feel my pain I made sure she felt my undying love for her and that I would do any and everything for her she fell to the floor trying to breath I thought at that moment "oh great not only did I fall for the wrong guy I am killing my best friend" All of the sudden she jumped up and hugged me "I am so sorry rose I had no Idea oh my god what did he do he is going to pay" I could feel the anger rise within her the darkness was going to consume her if I didn't stop her and I had no one around to calm me down after I took it in she suddenly stopped as if she could hear all my thoughts "I am so sorry rose I will calm myself I swear just give me a minute" all of the sudden I felt so calm it was her she was making sure she didn't hurt me I looked to her and told her everything that was in my heart right now "I love you so much liss you don't know how much it means to me to have one true person in my life" I continue "you are the only person that has never left me no matter what!" As I said this she rushed to me and held me as I cried for hours I felt her love and concern pour through the bond and for once in what felt like forever I felt loved!**

**Week 2**

**After lissa was able to feel me she did everything she could to try and make me feel better I tried to put on a brave face but as she could feel my emotions now she new better. I thought of dying all of the time I tried not to but I couldn't help it I felt empty. The emptiness took a hold of me one night and I couldn't help myself I went on what Alberta called a rampage everything in my room was broken. That's when I saw it, a glimmer of hope in a shattered piece of mirror I picked it up and without even thinking sliced down my arms after I did the blood just ran and ran the warmth was so nice and the drifting feeling was so peaceful I waited for death with open arms I longed for it to come and take me I felt no pain no longing nothing just warmth as my life blood fell to the floor the blackness was just about to consume me when my door burst open and I heard a horrible scream. Then I blacked out.**

**Week 3 **

**I woke up in the clinic with lissa sitting right by me in my bed holding me like a mother would her child my mother was there as well with a man I had never seen before as soon as I opened my eyes my mother called for the nurse lissa got up and punched me in my face but her strength wasn't nearly enough to do any damage. She looked at me dead in the eyes and in her most royal voice she said "Rosemarie Hathaway if you ever and I mean ever try to do that again I will kill you do you understand and it will not be fast" **

**I knew she was serious so I said the only thing I could think of at the time "I'm sorry liss" tears streamed down my face and just then I realized my mother was looking at me so softly nothing like her stoic expression and the man standing next to her had tears in his eyes "who are you?" I asked in the usual roes style when he spoke it sent shivers down my spine "I am your father kiz and I am here to take care of you now do you understand and you will never do anything like this again do you understand me?" I was taken back I had seen many mori in my life but I had never seen this he scared the shit outta me I swear all I could do was nod! Then his next words scared me even more "I Cant hear a nod rosemarie!" I said the only thing that would come out "never again" He then smiled at me and kissed my forehead Just then the nurse came in thank god cause I swear if he would have made more demands I would have just went with it, he truly was frightening "Miss Hathaway" the nurse said "not only do we need to disscuss the events of last week I have been going over your blood work and something has been called to our attention" I was breathing faster now not knowing what to expect "I am going to need to talk to rose alone please" My mother then took my father by the hand and led him out the door but lissa never moved she grasped my hand and gave me a look that said "I am not moving" so then looked at the nurse and said "she isn't going to leave so you might as well talk" the nurse looked a little taken back but looked at Lissa and then to me she nodded in understanding and continued "well as I said we were looking at your blood work and rose I have to ask you who you have had sex with within the last month?" I looked at Lissa and she nodded and answered for me which shocked the hell out of me "the only person she has had any and I do mean any sexual contact with is dimitri belikov!" and with that the nurse smiled at me in a compassionate way "well my dear I want you to listen very closely ok and do not freak out ok?" like saying that wasn't going to make me freak out even more! "your pregnant my dear!" and with that the blackness took me again I really need to stop passing out!**

**Week 4 **

**So telling my mom i was pregnant wasn't as bad as I thought it would be telling my father on the other hand was terrifying he looked so calm I thought he didn't hear me I was about to tell him again when he came over and took my face in his hands and smiled the most beautiful smile I think I have ever seen and said " don't you worry about anything kiz my grandchild will want for nothing" the next words had me back tracking "and who is the father?" I looked at lissa and like she was on cue she never missed a beat "Dimitri Belikov" my mother gasped and got up and punched the wall my father looked like he was missing something lissa picked up on this and told him who he was and the whole story I thought my father was going to come unglued fire appeared in his palms "oh shit" I said as my father looked at me he finally gained his composer "oh my rose I am sorry I have quite a temper" he said this as he laughed I think I might have peed myself liss feeling this took on a whole new role she stood up and walked over to my father looked him in the eye and said "I understand that you are her father and I know you got your little fire thing going on but don't ever scare her like that again or it will be to your down fall!" I got up off the bed so fast it surprised even me I put Lissa behind me ready for anything but to my surprise my father simply laughed and took a step back "kiz ,Lissa you have nothing to fear from me ever!" " I will never harm you in anyway now this belikov I can not promise he leaves my daughter rips out her heart and when she thinks she cant take anymore she tries to end her precious life, then to find he left her pregnant as well!" "he doesn't know baba" I screamed my mother looked at me in shock "I didn't have time to tell him seeing I just found out and he left 4 weeks ago!"**

**3 months later…**

**Well I graduated today and got my promise mark I am now 4 months pregnant and as big a wide load truck my father has been a god send Lissa has been with me through all of it the stares and whispers she is there even Christian knowing the full story has set a few people on fire for messing with me Adrian was a little distant at first but he has come around. We are going to court next week to live. Adrian and Lissa got a house and I have my own three room suite my dad has insisted on more guardians for me alone so it has taken the pressure off of my duties just until I have the baby. I swear my child has more love in this world than they are going to know what to do with! I couldn't help but feel angry that the one person who should love this child as much as I do doesn't know about them. I feel so much guilt but my anger out weighs it all. I have herd people saying thing's about him but as soon as I hear his name I tune out the conversation. The only people who know who the father of my child is are Lissa ,Adrian, my mom my dad and Alberta oh and the doctors just incase there are complications and well since two of my kind have never conceived before I am kind of a walking experiment. The Queen was just happy it wasn't Adrian's. Christian is a whole other story I had to beg him not to go and set Dimitri on fire! I see a lot more understanding and compassion when I look at him now don't get me wrong the snarky remarks are still there and we fight as much as ever but when we do him and I know it's out of love even if Lissa gets mad him she can feel what I am feeling so she knows we are close.**

**1 month later….. **

**I don't know why but Lissa is acting strange and has been all day I cant tell why cause she is blocking it which is getting old I have found there is no way to block her out of my mind I guess once I opened the flood gates they just have to stay that way she's not going to like it once the labor pains start but she will just have to manage. **_**Lissa I need to talk to you right now **_**I whisper through the bond I have to find out what she's hiding because it cant be good! All of the sudden there is a knock on my door "come in liss!" "Good rose you're here" she exclaims "No really Lissa I am as big as the house is wide where else would I be" she chuckles then I got something one name the name I never wanted to hear again through the bond or out loud! "LISSA TELL ME NOW" I don't mean to be loud and yell but come on now the hormones and **_**his **_**name I just cant help it! " He is coming to court" Lissa said trying to push serenity through the bond. But gallons of serenity couldn't keep me calm right now "when is he coming?" I asked her with my don't fuck with me tone "two days" Lissa confessed. "TWO DAYS" I yelled at no one in particular I whip out the handy cell phone about ready to call my baba but Lissa grabbed my phone and took it away! "what are you doing liss? I don't want to see him!" She looked at me for a minute "You wont have to see him he is on leave and he is meeting his family here!" "Thank you god SHE is not coming with him!" Another flicker of guilt through the bond. "What the hell liss she is coming to?" Seriously can I not catch a fucking break? "He is letting her meet his family" that's what did it he was letting her meet them he was with her really emotions coursed through me I could not control. I yelled no screamed at her "USE YOUR COMPULSION NOW LISSA MAKE ME SLEEP I CANT CONTROL.." Then I was out she did what I asked. I woke up about an hour later. Lissa was sitting on the edge of my bed smiling at me! "What?" I asked her she looked at me for a minute nothing but pride coming through our bond. "I am so proud of you rose!" "what? Why?" She just smiled at me "cause rose you have never been able to control yourself when too much emotion takes hold of you! But this time you were able to see when it became to much and you did the best thing for you and your child! you did so good rose!" "Thank you liss but I don't think I will be able to do so if I see him or her" "Oh I know you rose nothing is more important than your child and me you will not endanger us! I know you rose even when you don't know yourself!" we had a girl cry to that and I felt I could do anything.**

**TWO DAYS LATER….**

**DPOV:**

**I finally arrived at court and I cant Wait to see my family! Tasha is coming with me I still do not love her but I think I could if I put more effort into it she is no Roza though and she never will be!**

**I never tell her I love her and she knows why. She tells me to take my time but I can see how much it hurts her. I don't want to hurt her but she is just not my Roza! I left Roza behind though and it was for her own good. I hope that letting Tasha meet my family will reassure her and myself that I made the right choice. The first one I see is Viktoria "Dimka I missed you so much " she says as she throws her arms around my neck. Then there is my mother god how I missed her I take her in my arms and spin her in the air "Dimka I just got off a flight I am not yet ready for another!" she laughs I put her down and wait for my grandmother I see her coming down the ramp. I go to help her but the look she has on her face stops me dead in my tracks! She looks at me then at Tasha oh shit she is going to say something hurtful. But she stops just in front of me glares even more throws her hands up in the air and walks in a different direction I try to follow her but she stops looks back at me and say's "Dimka I have left it in your hands for long enough if you cant see what's right in front of you then I guess I have to take care of it stupid men! Do not follow me for you will not be welcomed where I am going!" she threw up her hands in an exasperated motion. I went back to mama "What is going on?" I ask in frustration "What does she mean not welcome? I am welcome almost everywhere here?" Just then Tasha spoke up "Not really Dimka." I turned to her "What are you talking about?" I asked getting a little angry "I have earned the right and respect to go where I please!" Tasha looked at the ground then "Tell me now Tasha!" She struggled a little then she spoke the words that would haunt me till I died "You aren't allowed near rose." I stood there just dumb founded by what she said "So because I left her I am not allowed to go near her!" That's it I am not going to play these childish games if she cannot grow up and realize why I left then that is on her but for her to think she can dictate to me where I go I do not think so "Come on Tasha" I grab her hand to lead her away to go settle this once and for all but she wont move "what is going on Tasha? We are going to see your nephew now!" she just stopped "No Dimka I am not supposed to go to their home!" I couldn't believe the spite roza had to keep Tasha from her only family I think that pissed me off more "So because one **_**GIRL**_** tells you not to come you listen?" she took her hand out of mine and looked at me "NO CHRISTIAN HIMSELF TOLD ME NOT TO COME TO THE HOUSE HE SAID WE COULD MEET SOME PLACE TO CATCH UP BUT UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES AM I TO COME TO HIS LISSA'S OR ROSE'S HOME" "They all live together?" Tasha answered "Yes Dimka rose is her guardian and Christian is living with Lissa they are going to get married soon I think where else did you think she would be? You wanted her to do what she was Great at and now she is!" I just shook my head "This has got to stop if we cant be professional then we cant do our jobs! What the hell is she thinking? I will set this straight!" and I walk off in search of the childish girl who cant leave the past as is!**

**YEVA POV:**

**My grandson wants me to meet a woman he is interested in so I hop on a plane and fly all the way from Russia for this? I know as soon as I step off the plane he had not listened to me! I know men are dense sometimes but really do they always have to make it so hard. He comes up to me expecting our normal greeting but I am to angry with him to allow this! I give him another glare and throw my arms up in the air to let him know how tiring he has become and walk of in the direction he should have as soon as he got here! I hear him trying to follow and I turn around and glare at him some more "Dimka I have left it in your hands for long enough if you cant see what's right in front of you then I guess I have to take care of it stupid men! Do not follow me for you will not be welcomed where I am going!" I hear him yelling at someone I know it is not me cause he knows better now to find the shattered one!**

**ROSE POV:**

**I hear some one knock on my door It's a light knock not a guardian knock so I should be ok. Or so I thought I open the door to see a old lady standing in front of me she looks at me and smiles looks at my stomach and gasps then a big grin appears on her face. Ok I don't like where this is going. I step back and wouldn't you know she just steps right in and closes the door behind her what the hell is going on ? **_**Lissa get over here now please some crazy old lady is here and it is creeping me out! I don't want to hurt her lissa! **_**Then to my amazement she rolls her eyes like she heard me. When she spoke I felt furry within me like never before but not at her I seem to be in hell at the moment! With a Russian accent YES RUSSIAN she looks at me and says " no need to call Lissa Roza I am not hear to do harm I think my grandson has done enough of that already!" At that moment I knew who she was Dimitri grandmother! All of the sudden my knees give out and I fell to them tears stream down my face she takes my hands in hers then flips them over and she gasps and runs her hands over my scars takes one hand and she lifts my chin so I look right into her eyes "Nothing is ever that bad my child nothing not even him do you understand?" I cant do anything but nod in agreement and say the same thing I said to my father "Never again!" she smiles at me and leads me to the bed to sit she looks me over one more time and sighs "I told the fool he would find happiness in the states and what does he do? Everything he can to screw it up! That's a man for you!" I let out a little laugh just as Lissa came in looking angry "What in the world are you doing here? I told them not to allow anyone from your party in this wing!" Yeva just smiles and greets Lissa "Hello there young lady I needed to see my great grandchild and this lovely woman who has made it possible!" "It's ok Lissa I am alright" **_**Are you sure this is ok? **_**I just nod my head "No doubt my grandson will be here soon. whatever he says do not act afraid do not break child this has to take place trust in me I know! I should have done this from the beginning he is to stubborn for his own good! You are strong you can handle it I swear. It might feel like you are going to break again but child you are shattered use this to pull the pieces back together! Anger is a powerful tool" I cant believe this woman is telling me to be angry at her grandson but hey I think I can manage that! "I will" I say feeling the anger from earlier but controlling it to a purpose just then yes people all hell breaks loose! The door is pushed open forcefully and in walks oh yep you guessed it dimitri. Anger can be a useful tool? I don't think she would have said that if she knew about my anger Yeva just looked at me and nodded like she could hear my thoughts ok this lady is crazy. Just then she laughed so hard I thought she would fall off the bed of course in hearing this dimitri came into the bed room guardian mask no longer anywhere around! He gave me the most cruel smile. I never thought he could look at me like that! I was momentarily taken back and gasped, Yeva leaned over and held my hand and whispered "Remember what I told you child pull your shattered self together use the anger don't let it use you!" The first words out of his mouth fueled me like no strigoi fight ever could! "What the hell is your problem with Tasha" Lissa started to say something but I piped up "NO Lissa I can handle this" Lissa nodded and stepped back the next words out of my mouth didn't even sound like me "How dare you come to my home and even mention your mori whore!" he looked at me with such hate but I kept going "You think you can come in MY HOUSE AND TELL ME ANYTHING YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS SON OF A BITCH!" Looking over to Yeva I smiled and said "No disrespect intended babushka" and she smiled her widest smile and nodded her head for me to continue so I turned back to dimitri who looked a little shocked at his grandmothers smile I revealed in his uncertainty he was so not in his depth anymore and I loved it "YOU LEFT ME SHATTERED COMPLETELY BROKEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO SEE HOW I WAS DID YOU? YOU DIDN'T HUH WELL GUESS WHAT I ALMOST DIED!" with that he let out a snort! Oh it was so on now with all my anger focused directly at him I got up off the bed and moved closer and I could feel Yeva at my side I kept moving forward and he kept inching back. I smiled at his retreat DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME? NO I TAKE THAT BACK WHAT I ALLOWED YOU TO DO TO ME?" with that I held up my arms and let the sleeves flow down so he could see the scars he gasped and I loved the sound. I was having fun so much fun "I SLIT SO DEEP I ALMOST CUT MY ARMS IN TWO BUT NO LETS REALLY GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND THREW IT AWAY WHEN YOU WERE DONE!" I heard Yeva gasp but this felt so good I had to continue I lifted my shirt so he could see my stomach that got a look of pure hatred from him I decided to let him talk while I just looked into his eyes I knew what his next words would be before he spoke them " OH I SEE YOU WERE SO HURT AFTER LOSING ME YOU WENT OUT AND FUCKED THE FIRST MORI THAT LOOKED AT YOU DID YOU LET HIM BITE YOU TOO YOU STUPID SILLY BLOODWHORE?" Before I could respond Yeva flew from my side and smacked him so hard he stumbled out in the hall! I walked over to the door so fast I don't think he even realized I was there for a second then I took more anger I didn't even know I had this much looked at him coldly an evil smile crossed my lips one last time "WHEN I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT CONGRADULATIONS YOUR HAVING A CHILD WITH A FUCKING BLOODWHORE DO NOT COME BACK!" And with that I slammed the door and locked it. "LISSA PUT ME TO SLEEP NOW I CANT CONTROL….." I was out like a light! When I woke up Yeva was sitting on my bed with me holding my hands. She smiled at me then she spoke "I told you anger was powerful he didn't even get two words in. Do you feel better dear?" I hated it but "Yes I do" I said "I feel better than I have in months I feel like I could take on the fricken world how did you know?" She just shook her head and said "when so much hurt is kept bottled up pretty soon the bottle is full then shatters but the hurt still remains the only way to fill up the next bottle is to let go of the first you just had to let go!" she patted my hands and let go "I have to go tend to my grandson now that I have already taken care of you and my great grandchild" I stood with her to leave and kissed her checks "Thank you very much babushka know you are welcome here anytime!" and with that she left. Lissa was at my side in a second. "I didn't think you were going to be able to do that or control it!" I looked at her and I don't know what she saw or felt but the smile that was on her face was wonderful. "liss thank you for being here for me in everyway but I think I can take it from here no more sitting in this room 24/7 I am going to go to the gym and train." Her smile grew even wider she said "If I had know telling him off like that would have brought rose Hathaway back I would have done this a lot sooner!" she just started to laugh "I gotta take a shower and train liss tell Christian I said I am sorry for what I said about his aunt oh and tell him I wouldn't have anyone else watch my back with strigoi" I winked at her and she rolled her eyes but smiled bright and left the room. My shower was wonderful well now time to face the world rose get ready.**

**Dimitri pov**

**I went busting into the room like I owned the place tell me I cant go some where please does she not remember who I am? Just then I heard Yeva laughing? What the hell was going on here? I strode over to the bedroom where the laughter came from as soon as she saw me she gasped that's right remember who your dealing with little girl. Just then Yeva grabbed her hand and whispered something to her Seeing this my first words were probably not my finest "What the hell is your problem with Tasha" Just then the princess was about to say something but roza said "NO Lissa I can handle this" Lissa nodded and stepped back the next words out of roza's mouth hit me hard "How dare you come to my home and even mention your mori whore!" what wait how dare she call Tasha that I gave her the most Hateful expression I could muster but she just kept going "You think you can come in MY HOUSE AND TELL ME ANYTHING YOU SELF RIGHTEOUS SON OF A BITCH!" Looking over to Yeva she smiled "No disrespect intended babushka" the way she said it with such kindness broke a little part of me Yeva nodded and smiled at her to keep going but why did Yeva allow this? when she looked back at me now there was no kindness in her at all I was clearly out of my depth and she knew it she kept going so much hate "YOU LEFT ME SHATTERED COMPLETELY BROKEN DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AFTER YOU LEFT DO YOU? NO YOU DON'T BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVEN TOOK THE TIME TO SEE HOW I WAS DID YOU? YOU DIDN'T HUH WELL GUESS WHAT I ALMOST DIED!" I couldn't help but snort bad move I told myself as as she got up off the bed Yeva moved to her side she kept moving toward me hey I'm not stupid I backed up I know what she can do when she is angry "DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT YOU DID TO ME? NO I TAKE THAT BACK WHAT I ALLOWED YOU TO DO TO ME?" with that she held up her arms and let the sleeves flow down so I could huge scars like she tried to kill herself what did I do to her did I cause my roza to do this? I gasped and I could tell she loved the sound. She was having fun she was having so much fun "I SLIT SO DEEP I ALMOST CUT MY ARMS IN TWO BUT NO LETS REALLY GET TO THE BOTTOM OF IT YOU TOOK MY VIRGINITY AND THREW IT AWAY WHEN YOU WERE DONE!" I heard Yeva gasp beside her she just wouldn't stop it was like she was taking pieces of me and pulling them into herself getting stronger did I really make her that weak I love her I didn't mean to hurt her so badly I thought it was for the best oh my god what have I done then she did something so unexpected she lifted her shirt to expose oh my god she was pregnant a new rage built in me she was supposed to have my babies or none at all she was mine that's it no more backing away I have the ammunition I need now but as I started I could see she was expecting this reaction what the hell is going on?" OH I SEE YOU WERE SO HURT AFTER LOSING ME YOU WENT OUT AND FUCKED THE FIRST MORI THAT LOOKED AT YOU DID YOU LET HIM BITE YOU TOO YOU STUPID SILLY BLOODWHORE?" Before she could respond Yeva flew from her side and smacked me so hard I stumbled out in the hall! She walked over to the door so fast I didn't even see her coming so graceful and beautiful she took two deep breaths to steady herself then an evil smile crossed her face and I was not prepared for the next words that came out of her mouth "WHEN I TRIED TO KILL MYSELF I FOUND OUT I WAS PREGNANT CONGRADULATIONS YOUR HAVING A CHILD WITH A FUCKING BLOODWHORE! DO NOT COME BACK!" then she slammed the door in my face I heard it lock then I heard her scream "LISSA PUT ME TO SLEEP NOW I CANT CONTROL….." she had taken in the darkness for enough strength to talk to me! well yell at me she was pregnant what the hell just happened did I just call the mother of my child a bloodwhore? Did I just say that to my Roza oh my god what have I done I destroyed her I thought I had helped her by leaving but I see now it was the biggest mistake of my life she was pregnant with my child she loved our child did that mean she still loved me was I even man enough for her all I could think was oh my god what did I do? I just wandered around aimlessly for what felt like hours seeing her so broken seeing my child in her I just sank to my knees it's over my Roza would never be mine again the pain was excruciating then out of nowhere a hand rested on my shoulder I would have known it anywhere "babushka what have I done?" she spoke softly trying to sooth me "You broke her dimka. And then put the pieces back together look" she motioned towards the gym "She has not trained or left her room since she has been here dimka but now look at her!" that's when I saw her my beautiful, stubborn, sexy powerful strong Roza "but in doing so babushka I have lost her forever" she patted my head " No dimka you just found her again"**

"**But she will never forgive the things I said and did she is so stubborn" I tried to stifle a chuckle "dimka I told you before you left home you would meet your match in a girl. I told you she would make you rethink everything and then what happens? You screw it up! This is the last chance dimka if you do not make this right you will loose both of them forever! Heed my words be patient be kind remind her why she fell in love with you to begin with and never doubt she loves you because without love there is no hate! Your child will be amazing dimka now you have to figure out which life you want? Do you want to play by a certain set of rules or do you want to follow your heart?" "The choice is yours but either way I will be there! she has such a strong spirit she pulls everyone to her like a magnet. Please do as I say this time and make it right she deserves that and so do you" and with that she turned and walked to the gym to my roza and as she reached her my roza's face lit up I will make this right I will do what I have to! First things first I have to leave Tasha! I will never be with anyone again if I cannot have my Roza! I went to find Tasha. **

**Rose pov:**

**When I arrived at the gym I saw Yeva coming over. I smiled at her this crazy old lady just helped save my life! She was right I was so broken but now I felt like I could do anything. "Yeva I wanted to thank you for all that you have done for me" then I put my hand on my stomach "Well for us." I took her in my arms and hugged her then she pulled back and smiled and said "oh no my child I just provided you with the path you choose to follow it. Now you will have another choice ahead of you. Anger or love? It is true anger is a powerful tool but only when used correctly." she took a deep breath then she said " I know you love him Roza! So now it is your turn to heed my words or mess it all up love is your salvation only with love will you get what you desire most I am not saying you need to forgive him right away but there will come a time when enough is enough and you will have to choose." I looked at her for only a second then I spoke words I didn't know I could "Of course I still love him but I do not know if I can ever forgive him. He is with Tasha and the thought of them together makes me sick her hands on him his on her!" I had to calm down I was seeing red agin I had to sit down. As soon as I did I was able to breath deeply and calm down her next words were ones even I didn't expect to hear. "He has not been with her! Child he loves you!" what? This didn't make sense he left me to be with her. "But" was all I could say before she rolled her eyes and said " He did not leave you to be 'with' her my dear he left because he lost his control with you and he was afraid. Don't get me wrong he was very stupid in what he did but it was not to be with another" "Oh" was all I could say I needed to think about things "Yeva" then she stopped me again "Please call me babushka I like that more" then she giggled I couldn't believe this little old lady was this amazing. "Ok babushka I need to think and that means I need to train some right now but I would love to see you again very soon ok?" she looked at me and smiled even brighter. I didn't think it was possible to love anyone that had anything to do with him but my child and her were exceptions she then said " I love you to child both of you! And I will see you later of course and I will be staying until the child is born maybe even after!" before she walked away I asked her "Babushka will the whole family be as nice as you?" it took only a second for her to reply "once they know what is going on" she pointed to my stomach "you will be welcomed with so much love and kindness you will suffocate" she giggled winked at me and walked away ok rose time to train! I walked over to a bag and went to town I haven't had this kind of energy in forever I was so into punching and kicking the bag I didn't notice the audience I had. When I stopped and looked around I saw smiles on everyone's faces. I just looked at them all and said " Yes I am back" one guy stepped out of the crowd I didn't recognize him he looked me up and down oh here we go I haven't been back ten minutes and already a guys is looking at me with lust in his eyes I just rolled my eyes and said the first thing that came to me " Would you like to be the first person to get their ass kicked?" he looked at me in my eyes and the next words out of his mouth kind of shocked me "Anytime Hathaway anytime!" I laughed " So who are you now?" "My name is Raven Stone but to you girl it is guardian Stone" oh no he did not just call me a 'girl' "Alright **_**boy**_** ready to get your ass kicked?" "Bring it on Hathaway" we went to the mats started to circle each other we both landed a few blows he was fast but I was faster he could see he was going to lose he opened his but I did not expect his next words and they just plain pissed me off. " A bloodwhore is not going to kick my ass!" I snapped everything in me went red all could see was him he charged me and this time I screamed and kicked him so hard he flew back against the wall I saw nothing but red people tried to calm me down but they met with the same strength that had just been focused on Raven finally arms raped around me and I got the faint smell of his after shave I tried to break free but I could not I tried to calm down but I couldn't all I could do was scream " get Lissa I have to sleep I cant control it" after a few seconds sleep took me. I woke up in the infirmary Lissa sitting next to my bed I looked at her and started crying she came and took my had " Rose everything is going to be ok" "liss how is he did I hurt him bad?" "rose dimitri is fine don't worry." what I wasn't talking about dimitri. " no Lissa not him Guardian Stone I kicked him really hard and he crashed into the wall there was blood oh god did I kill him liss?" She laughed "no rose you didn't kill anyone he was banged up for sure but I healed him right after I put you to sleep and after I was told what he said to you I was surprised you didn't do worse!" I laughed " It isn't his fault Lissa he doesn't know the whole story I would probably think the same thing in his place." I laughed again " But it sure wasn't smart of him to say it to me in a fight" I thought about it " I am going To go and make sure he is ok" Lissa just laughed at me "Leave it to you to kick someone's ass then go see if they are ok!" "Hey" I said "that's just true rose style!" we both laughed and I got up to go see Guardian Stone.**

**Stones pov: **

**I walked up to the gym needed a good workout after the day I just had my girlfriend had just told me she was pregnant with some mori's child I couldn't believe it she cheated on me lied straight to my face I was in no mood to deal with anyone. Then I saw a crowd gathered they were all cheering and happy so I decided to see what was going on there in front of me was a girl punching and kicking a bag so hard I thought it was going to rip she stopped and turned around I guess she didn't realize till then she had a crowd she just smiled and said "Yes I'm back" she was so beautiful and strong her eyes were amazing they had a fire in them I had never seen before I asked the guy standing next to me who she was he just looked at me like I was stupid "That's Guardian Hathaway isn't she amazing even pregnant she can kick ass!" wait. What? pregnant then I looked at her I mean I really looked at her and sure enough she had a little bump in her stomach oh this is just fucking great I jus got done dealing with one slut and now everyone was in awe of another one before I knew what I was doing I stepped out to the front of the crow looked her up and down then she saw me looking oh my god she was so beautiful the thought of a mori having his hands all over her made me furious she looked at me smiled and said " Would you like to be the first person to get their ass kicked?" I couldn't believe this little girl was willing to take me on I didn't want to fight her or hurt her but I couldn't just stand there "Anytime Hathaway anytime!" she laughed at me not a mean laugh but a bubbly laugh and asked me " So who are you now?" I couldn't help but respond it was like she was pulling me in "My name is Raven Stone but to you girl it is guardian Stone" did I just call her a girl from the look in her eyes I could tell I had gotten to her but she just smiled that unbelievable smile again and said "Alright **_**boy**_** ready to get your ass kicked?" I said the first thing that came to mind "Bring it on Hathaway" as we were walking over to the mats I couldn't believe I was going to fight her I didn't want to I didn't want to hurt her at all but I couldn't back down not now everyone was watching. People just looked at me like they felt sorry for me but why she was the one they should feel pity for just then I looked up to see she was putting her hair up then I saw them her marks and another mark a battle star wait what? Who was this woman someone with those marks no way would she let herself be taken in by a mori no matter how rich they were but the evidence was right in front of me she was pregnant this made my anger build if they could have her they could have anyone they wanted so I decided I was going to teach them all a lesson here and now I would fight her and win and prove my point we started circling each other both getting good hits in I was fast but she was soo fast I couldn't believe it I was going to lose she was deadly beautiful and strong why did she have to be with a mori was no damphir good enough for her just like Skylar my ex the next words out of my mouth stunned even me " A bloodwhore is not going to kick my ass!" as I said it I saw the fire in her eyes go from a spark to a blaze good I thought now is my chance I have her distracted boy was that a mistake as I lounged for her she kicked me so hard I went flying across the room into the wall something is definitely different about her all the other guardian's started to try to calm her down but it was no use everyone that tried to stop her met with fury until one man came up looked at her and ran behind her wrapped his arms around her and in a pleading voice said "Roza let it go stop calm down" she looked like she was calming then she screamed " get Lissa I have to sleep I cant control it" oh my god she was princess Vasalissa's guardian this was the girl who took out two strigoi in Spokane then in the battle at the school many, many more the shadow kissed one I wish someone would have told me instead of letting me get my ass kicked and what I said to her oh my god what did do just then the princess came in and looked at her and said "ROSE SLEEP NOW" when I looked back she was sleeping in his arms and the princess came running to me oh shit I thought this is it I am dead instead she looked at me them put her hands on my head I felt the warmth then cold then warmth again. She looked at me then at where rose was "What happened?" she asked me then a guardian I didn't know said "He called her a bloodwhore then she just snapped!" the princess looked at me and did the last thing I expected she slapped me and said " she is not a blood whore you know nothing how dare you" she got up from my side looked back at me " she is shadow kissed asshole it is a damphir's baby!" "what? that's not possible!" she looked back to me " For her it is she is special oh so special." then she walked away. I sat there for a few minutes to gain my strength she wasn't like the others she was so brave the first of her kind why did I have to say those things she was so interesting so not like anyone else she had courage she was having another dampir's baby then I got up and started to ask my fellow guardians questions the first one I ran into was Alberta "Hello Alberta do you know Rose Hathaway?" she didn't say anything but I persisted "Do you?" finally she answered "Yes I know Rose why do you want to know?" I answered as truthfully as I could "She just kicked my ass!" the look on her face was shock "she did what?" thank you for making my humiliation even more apparent I thought but I answered her "Yes she did." now she was concerned "Why did she?" so I told her the story and when I was finished she looked like she wanted to slap me she gave me a death glare that almost matched the one rose gave before "That girl has been through enough in her life now idiots like you are going to make it worse it's bad enough the father of her child is a moron now this." it looked like she thought of something horrible. "where is she now Stone?" "a guardian and the princess took her to the infirmary." her next question puzzled me "Which guardian?" " I don't really know he just got here some Russian guy" just like that her face went pale "whats wrong?" I asked she just started to run so I followed behind her this has something to do with rose and I hurt her already if something is wrong I have to help. When we got to the infirmary Rose and the princess were just walking out laughing when I first saw her in the gym I thought she was beautiful but here now laughing with the moonlight in her eyes I was taken back and couldn't help but stare. Alberta was the first to call out to her "Rose oh my god are you ok is the baby ok? Did he hurt you? Where is he?" ok so now I know she wasn't talking about me cause I am right here just then rose realized I was there "Guardian stone may I speak with you?" I got this flutter in my stomach when she said my name "Yes of course Guardian Hathaway shall we walk and talk?" she told the princess to please explain things to Alberta gave Alberta one more " I am fine I swear!" then turned to me and with an angelic voice said "would you like to take that walk now?"**

**I nodded and we said our goodbyes she hugged the princess and gave her a kiss on the cheek gave a hug to Alberta as well I was astonished when Alberta returned the hug she is not a guardian who gets emotional she turned to me and we started walking there was so much I wanted to ask her so much I wanted to say I said the first thing to come to my mind "I'm sorry for what I said I had no right.." She cut me off " I can understand why you would think that way but I am not nor will I ever be a bloodwhore!" "I am sorry I know that now." then she looked at me anger in her eyes "what do you know?" so I told her "After the princess healed me she told me the father of your child was a damphir." She stopped walking looked up at the sky and started cursing she looked like she was getting really angry again and I didn't want to get another ass kicking so I grabbed her wrist to try to get her to look at me to calm her down but I felt something on her wrist and moved her shirt sleeve up I gasped at what I saw there was a scar from her wrist to her elbow immediately I let go and grabbed the other wrist and sure enough there was a matching line when I looked into her eyes I saw fear for the first time then it was replaced by anger "I am sorry I kicked your ass I really am but if you don't take your hands off me right now I can and will do it again!" I released her and she ran I am not that stupid of an man so I did not go after her but one thing is for sure I was going to find someone who knows her and get some answers.**

**Dimitri pov:**

**I walked to our room I had to speak to her to make her understand I could not be with her I didn't love her like I loved my Roza I walked in to find her sitting in the chair crying when she looked up I could tell she knew why I was here she didn't look mad just hurt "I am so sorry Tasha I did not mean for this to happen I really did try to get over her but .. But I just cant she is in every fiber of my being I love her and I am sorry but I cant be with you any longer." she stood up and walked over to me " I know Dimka I have always known I just hoped I could make it go away I hoped one day you would look at me the way you looked at her but I see now that is never going to happen." she shook her head and continued " She is not good enough for you Dimka she is childish and irresponsible you and I both know she will not change for you. You will never have a full life with her you will never have children you will never be truly happy and that is enough for me if I cant be happy then at least I know you never truly will be you will come to your senses maybe not now maybe one year maybe in five but you will want a child and I will be there to give it to you!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing so cold so vindictive she made me lose it " I will have everything I want in my life My Roza is carrying my child you will never get what you want I will no longer be guarding you Tasha I am done I will go speak to the counsel and get you someone else!" I turned around and walked out of the room **

**I couldn't believe how this day was going I found out my roza tried to kill herself that she was pregnant Tasha was nuts what has my life turned into I went to see my mother if anyone could make sense of today she could. I walked in to find my mother viktoria and Yeva all sitting around the table as soon as I looked into my mothers and sisters eyes I knew I was in trouble so I sat down to take it like a man "What did you do dimka?" my mother asked but before I could answer she spoke again "You left that poor girl alone right after you took her virginity that is not how I raised you son! Only to take off with that she demon are you out of your mind?" but she still wasn't done " Now we find out she is pregnant and never wishes to see you again how am I supposed to get to know my grandchild?" then Yeva said something that took me by surprise " Oh don't worry Olenna roza has made it clear she would like us to come see her and the baby!" I was shocked not my stubborn Roza then I thought it through " Me as well?" Yeva looked at me with a glare " No not you Dimka Roza can only handle a little at a time she tried to kill herself when you left her she is not going to allow you back in that easily!" my mother looked at me like I was dead " I did not know she had tried to take her own life dimka oh my god what if she tries again while she is still pregnant we cannot allow that!" Yeva just laughed and said the words that made my heart leap for joy "She will not try it again ever she told me that herself she did not know she was pregnant when she tried the first time had she known that she was carry dimkas child she would have never even thought of it she is fine now after their fight today better then fine she is happy again she is whole! and she loves that child more than anything!" All of the sudden we heard someone screaming for help I jumped up and ran outside Yeva was right behind me I looked at the person screaming and yelled "What the hell is going on?" "Belikov thank god Rose has gone nuts she was fighting in the gym and she just lost it!" Yeva yelled at me "GO DIMKA SHE WILL KILL SOME ONE DARKNESS IS WITHIN HER!" I ran like I have never run before I was not prepared for what I saw Roza had a big guy by the throat her eyes were black and empty she threw him clear acrossed the room there were thirteen gaurdians on the floor already and she was heading for another weaker looking one I had to stop her I ran up behind her and grabbed her she was shaking so badly I tried to calm her "Roza let it go stop calm down" she stird in my arms seeming to calm then she screamed " get Lissa I have to sleep I cant control it" I yelled for them to get the princess but she was already running in how did she know? The princess put rose out then went to tend to the guardian who was hurt the worst I just sat there looking at my roza sleeping so loving she wanted my child she already loved it so much how could I not see I had to be with her ? Then I heard the princess scream " she is not a blood whore you know nothing how dare you" with this I had to pick her up and leave I couldn't believe she never told anyone who the father was really she was willing to be called a bloodwhore to protect me I really did screw this up. As I was walking away I heard lissa scream again " she is shadow kissed asshole it is a damphir's baby!" Lissa came up beside me as I was walking she looked at me with anger and sadness when she spoke she was not mean but just a little bit of anger came out " I know she loves you but if you ever put her through what you did before again I swear to you I will make you pay!" I then said the truth " I will never hurt her like this again and if I ever mess up so badly that it is even close to this I will welcome your punishment!" when we got to the infirmary the doctor took her from my arms then lissa looked at me " I think you better go now I thank you for bringing her here but I don't think she is going to want to see you when she wakes up." I know I didn't want to go but this wasn't about me and she was right so I turned and walked away. As I was walking I saw Yeva she ran up to me and said "There is another that will try to take your place dimka! But what is worse he is a good man she will be tempted dimka I don't know if this can be stopped " I thought I was going to die.**

**Rose pov: **

**So this is great now everyone knows my baby is with another damphir because my best friend had to open her mouth **

_**Sorry rose I didn't mean to that stone guy just made me so angry please forgive me… Oh you are so lucky I love you liss I forgive you since you were defending me. Oh rose before you go to your room I have to tell you some people are there waiting for you. Who in the hell is in my room. Yeva and she brought some others with her… oh my god he isn't there is he please say he isn't I got nothing left in me right now I cant handle it. No rose I talked to him he is going to stay away for now but you know he is going to be in your life it is his child to.. I know Lissa but I cant deal with it now I have one more month left till I have to I will start soon I promise but for now I just want to rest .. Ain't no rest for the wicked rose ha ha.. Yeah yeah laugh it up missy but remember I know where you sleep… ok, ok I give I give see you tomorrow love you rose … love you to liss. **_**Just then I walked around the corner to see three women standing there Yeva was one of them as soon as she saw me her smile grew till I swear he whole face was consumed. "Roza my child how are you ? We saw the commotion in the gym you are one scary lady!" I smiled back at her "Yeah well I don't like being called a bloodwhore you should know that!" and I freaking giggled I swear I don't know how this woman does it she just makes me happy! "Rose this is Olenna and Viktoria they are Dimitri's mother and sister" when I heard his name I couldn't help but flinch she saw and took my hand " he loves you I know you don't want to hear it but he does." so I said the only thing I could " I love him to I do but with all that I have gone through, the pulling me in pushing me away not just this last time, there were others where he would let me in then push away. I understand that sometime soon we will have to put the child's needs before our own and I am willing to do that but I just cant do it right now. I am sorry but the only way this is going to work is if he just gives me a little space. He didn't have a problem with it before so it shouldn't be an issue now. I would love for you all to come in and we can sit and talk but he cannot be the subject of our discussion. I would like to get to know all of you and if you don't mind just stick to that ok and of course no matter what happens you all will be apart of the babies life ok." they all just looked at me and when I went to open the door they grabbed me and hugged me it was nuts I didn't understand this at all Olenna spoke up "You don't know how much it means to us that you are willing to let us in to your life I know the situation and you could have just walked right by us and shut us out. I will do the best I can to make this as uncomfortable for you as I can I promise." I smiled at her " ok then do you want to come in I have to train tomorrow but you can stay for a little while." They came in for a little while we talked about Russia and there other family once in a while they would slip about him but then kept the conversation moving hoping I was ok. It was great they asked all about me everything really. It was like two hours later when I yawned and Yeva got everyone together to leave we said our goodbyes and Yeva kissed my forehead said something in Russian and turned to leave but her head shot up and she looked at me "oh my would you like to know what your having roza?" I just nodded " you will give birth to an amazing little girl she will be so gifted. That is all I can say for now I am sorry dear." then she walked out the door crazy old Russian lady. I laughed out loud and screamed as loud as I could " I AM HAVING A GIRL!" Lissa started screaming and ran into my room "oh my god I cant wait we are going shopping in the morning I have always wanted to do this we have to get things for the nursery oh my god you need a cribb things have to get done!" oh here we go " sure liss but it will have to wait till tomorrow ok I am so tired. Please?" she glared at me I laughed I cant help it she cant glare. " ok then but we will be going shopping and you better believe this child is going to be so spoiled!" I was finally able to get her out of my room and lay down I was just getting to sleep when I herd something being slid under the door I got out of my nice warm bed if it isn't important someone is going to get it ! I walked to the door picked up the envelope opened it and was flabbergasted by what I found it was a check for 100,000 dollars I read the letter**

_**Kiz,**_

_**Lissa woke me up at this ungodly hour to tell me your having a girl I am so proud of you but know this if I hear something about you or my grandchild from anyone else but you in the future we will have words! Since I cant stay mad at you though I have enclosed this check to help with the things you will need to get for her if it is not enough then you call me kiz if you ever need anything you better call me I love you my strong beautiful girl never forget that! **_

_**Love , your father**_

**Shopping is going to rock tomorrow! **

**Stones pov:**

**I woke up this morning determind to find out anything I could about rose she is all that I have been thinking about ever since our fight it's like she has bewitched me. After I take a shower and get dressed I go and see what my assignment is for the day to my surprise I am assigned to guard rose? Wait what? this is all wrong how can a guardian have a guardian? There must be a mistake I go to the window in the administration office and I ask "Hey what's with this I think there has been some kind of mistake" Joe the old guardian behind the counter " no, no mistake her father has requested that whenever she goes out while she is pregnant she has her own personal guard the pay is more than regular so shut up and be happy about it!" ok better pay lets me be around her why not? " is there anything I should know about her?" " well she doesn't like being told what to do she is sarcastic and disrespectful but when facing down strigoi I have heard she is magnificent. I also heard she kicked your ass good last night ha, ha!" "yes she did but there has to be more to her than that! Is there any one here that she went to school with?" he looked at me skeptically "why all the interest stone? Do you like her?" what did I no I just respected wanted and desired her what am I saying this is to weird I have only know the woman for not even twenty four hours " No I just want to know more about the woman that kicked my ass!" " Well you'll get the chance to know her today you are going to take her and the princess and lord ozera shopping. And let me warn you now they will be there all day long!" " Ok who are the others going?" he looked at his paper "Well it looks like Alberta and Eddie will be going with you. Eddie went to school with rose so he could probably tell you a few things. He was with her in Spokane as well. Just warning you though they are all really protective of her so watch out!" he started laughing then walked away. Ok so I go shopping with take rear guard watch everything try to get eddie or Alberta to spill some info about her. Or I might take half in half if its going to be the whole day I can spend half the day in front and half in back. When I got to the house it was beautiful I couldn't believe she lived there. For most guardians it was bunks or a very small apartment what is with this chick that she gets to live like this ? Before I got out of the car I saw Alberta coming over "hello guardian stone hope your ready for a full day of shopping cause when these girls start they never stop!" okay time for my first question " Is there anything else I should know about them?" she looked at me for a minute " well I know you know that rose is shadow kissed." I nodded "well that allows for her to feel everything Lissa feels even lets her like go I guess would be the right word into lissa's head so she can see and hear what is going on and she can also find her and tell where she is in an instant!" she looked away then back " well now lissa can also tell what rose is thinking and feeling which comes in handy in a fight cause she doesn't have to say out loud what she wants her to do!" shit this is to ,to weird I was thinking about what she had said and apparently there was more shit now " now this you need to pay close attention to if I tell you to grab rose then you do it without hesitation, as you know she is a force to be reckoned with if she is angry. And if Lissa gets angry then hold on to rose extra tight cause anything bad that Lissa is feeling rose pulls it into herself to stop it from hurting her. You will hear them speak of the darkness that is what they are referring to." this is nuts how does she do it this girl goes through hell every day but now I know why she lives with them they really are like sisters ok now that I understand some about her I want to know more " ok so am I front or back today?" "well you will be upfront posing as roses… um.. Friend! You will be with the three of them all day Christian will also be coming with us if you hear rose say she is going to kill him a couple times today don't worry she wont." "wow you know a lot about them." she nods "Yeah been with them all a very long time since they were in school they are a close bunch they are very nice to everyone if you need a favor or just need anything if they can they will help if they cant help they will find someone who can!" Wow ok so they are different huh I guess not all mori are dicks don't get me wrong I would defend them against strigoi but they do have their issues "well it's about time for us to go but that means the girls will be another thirty minutes so if you wanna come in and get a drink or something to eat or just relax for a minute you can." " Are you sure they would be ok with that?" she just looked at me and laughed a big laugh " come in and see what I mean" **

**Roses pov**

"**Liss come on don't you have like ten other bathrooms yet you have to use mine I have to pee this baby is so sittin on my bladder."**

"**Gees rose I am coming out right now no need to get dramatic!" then she giggled "ok fine you win I will go to another bath room." I swear this girl has lost her mind "Hey don't think that." I couldn't help but laugh "liss I have to finish my hair open the damn door!" when she opened the door I had to laugh her hair was messed up bad "what the hell did you do to your hair?" "ok don't you laugh at me rose! I tried to do something new with it and it didn't go so well" I tried to contain my laughter but failed she smacked me on the arm " are you going to help me or not?" through my laughter I said " I don't think anyone can fix that!" she did her best glare I threw up my arms in surrender "ok ok I will try my best go sit in the chair in the living room I will be right there I really do have to pee!" after going to the bathroom I grab the curling iron and gave myself one last look over ok not bad I got on a cute little sun dress that hugs and relaxes at all the right places not that there are very many right now! **_**just walk away from the mirror now rose.. Ok fine I will but dang my but looks good ha ha … come fix my hair please .. Ok I am on my way down now my little gremlin oh my god that's what it looks like . **_**Just then I heard her scream**__**I went running down the stairs to see what the hell was going on and there stood Alberta and Stone then I looked at lissa and laughed she had a towel on her head she was soo embarrassed Alberta had an amused look on her face while stone looked horrified "hey you guys leave the girl alone now she is having a very bad hair day!" then I lost my composer I laughed so hard I almost fell down the rest of the stairs but to my surprise stone made it to me quick and caught me when I looked up I was staring into the most deep blue eyes I have ever seen he smiled at me then picked me up and took me to the bottom landing and put me down huh maybe he's not such an ass! "thanks for that " Your welcome I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment?" **_**rose what just happened.. I have no frickin clue liss stay with me for this little talk ok please … ok will do just please don't beat him up again.. **_**"ok talk" was all I could say as we started to walk into the kitchen "ok I needed to apologize again for my idiotic comment and for … well for the rest that happened last night it was none of my business." this guy is sure up tight " Ok now listen we do things a little different in this house we are always open no matter what and we don't like being what you would call proper so please loosen up! also I kicked your ass so I am not mad about that any more no grudges at all." then he smiled at me he was so ,so gorgeous the next words made me laugh so hard I almost peed myself "nope not fair I want a rematch" this guys got balls ok then " after I have my little girl we will both kick your ass" he nodded "sounds good. So I am going to be your near guard for the day." huh? "What are you talking about I am a guardian I don't need to be guarded?" **_**Lissa**__**did you know about this?.. Um kinda your dad your dad set it up sorry rose I thought you already knew… well I knew about the ones while at court but not when I went out…. Get over it rose just enjoy the day we are going to have so much fun now get in here and do my hair! **_**When I looked back up he looked so confused " Sorry was talkin to liss I didn't know I would be having a guardian as well sorry." then he laughed " it's ok I thought I might see about doing this until I am not needed anymore." what? " why would you do that?"**

**His eyes said one thing and his mouth said another "The pay is better." said the mouth. I like you said his eyes. oh my this could get very interesting no stop it you love dimitri wait he left me I can do what I want! Ok time to stop " well that would be ok if you wanted to I can have my dad set it up like that but right now we are running late and I have to do something with the gremlin hair in there so come on out with us and relax by the looks of it, it may take a minute." then I heard lissa scream " HEY I HEARD THAT!"**

"**NO SHIT REALLY LISSA HAD NO IDEA " I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and led him in the other room as I was doing lissa's hair I kept seeing him look at me I almost yelled booo! But thought better of it no need to scare the poor thing we finally left 30 minutes late Eddie drove Alberta sat in front then Lissa & Christian and stone and I got the back. I could feel his warmth and it surprised me. I tried to move closer to the window but I wasn't able to there just wasn't any room ! Thank god the mall wasn't that far away I just wanted to go shopping and get my mind off it all we went into baby gap and I got like 70 onezies all with different colors and sayings my favorite was of course "My Mommies a bad ass" I looked at it and laughed. We all had like 5 or 6 bags at this point so we decided to take them back to the van once there I decided I needed a break and Alberta and eddie took over one being near guard the other far but stone stayed right by my side this guy has a crazy work ethic then his question surprised me "Why did you try to do that rose?" I didn't know what to say should I tell him the truth or should I lie obviously reading my expression he looked me in the eyes and said "You can tell me anything I will not judge you I was just wondering what could make someone like you do this?" as he said "this" he ran his finger over the scar I shivered not from the cold but the feel of his skin I looked at him and decided to tell him the truth better he know everything he is going to be dealing with since he is going to kinda of be my guardian for the next month or two if my dad had his way it would be permenant. So I told him everything and I do mean everything. Stolen kisses Spokane the cabin the attack him leaving me being stupid finding out I was Prego our fight since he got back to court everything he just listened and didn't say anything until I was done then he looked at me deep in my eyes " He has got to be the stupidest man in the world! To have a baby with the woman you love especially when the woman is you I understand he didn't know and I think you should have called him right after you found out I can also though understand why you didn't but for him to just leave like that no word nothing completely idiotic." I felt so much better having someone to talk to it was nice to have someone who was outside looking in to give me their opinion then his next words floored me. "My ex is pregnant with a mori's baby she had just told me the night we fought the worst part of the whole thing is she slept with him while we were still together. So I can understand a little of what you are going through and again I am sorry for what I said to you it was just after her telling me and then seeing you right there in front of me it was like you were her and I could say it all and I also thought if I pissed you off I could distract you long enough to win." he laughed a little "but now I know not to piss you off you can really kick you know that!" we both laughed then I smelt it the aftershave I looked up to see him coming over the look on my face must have spoke volumes cause before I knew it I was in the car with the door closed and Stone was standing with his back to the window shielding me from dimitri I could hear their conversation so I just decided to sit there and listen for a bit. if things got to outta hand I would get out and stop it but right now I was in no mood to see him. "I am here to see Roza" said dimitri just hearing his voice made me shiver uncontrollably "Not right now Guardian Belikov she has had a tiring day and I don't think it is good for her or the baby to do this now and in public come on!" He was doing his job he was protecting me then dimitri went off " Listen to me Stone you will not dictate to me when I can and when I cannot see the mother of my child so move out of the way or I will move you!" the next words I heard made me feel so good I thought I was in heaven " Listen as much as I would like to see you try to move me out of the way I am her guardian for the time being and I think if she wanted to see you she would have no problem kicking me out of the way to do so, but since she is just sitting there listening to us now and hasn't moved or said anything she has made her position perfectly clear! Now if you would like to arrange a time to speak with her in private then by all means call her and ask but this will not happen here!" dimitri didn't sound happy at all I had to laugh but just a little the sound of his voice wounded me like nothing else ever could " You're her what? She doesn't need a guardian she is the toughest person I know what could she possibly have to fear?" Stone didn't waiver not even once " Well apparently her father feels differently you know abe mzur don't you? Well he requested this until she has the baby maybe even after and as for your last question that would be you right now and while I don't want to get into your business right now you leave me no choice stop being an idiot and go until she is ready to see you!" " I am not going anywhere until I speak to MY ROZA!" that did it I came unglued I tried to open the door it wouldn't budge so I yelled "Stone let me the fuck out now or I swear we will have a repeat of the gym!" He chuckled and said " Hey man I tried to warn you but you wont listen. So I am going to let her out I will not be leaving her alone with you though more for your protection than hers." He stepped away from the door and I got out. He said something into his radio but I didn't hear it I looked at dimitri and his face was a mixture of emotions anger hurt lust love dispair but I didn't care at the moment he was ruining a great day "**

**Did I not tell you not to come back? I told babushka that I would think about talking to you that I just needed space and if this is space then shoot me. And whats with the my roza I have not been your roza since you left me I think you should go now I was shopping for our daughter since she will arrive shortly but walking all day and now this has completely wore me out!" his next words were so hurtful I really didn't think he could ever have said them "So now your with him you really do move fast don't you?" I couldn't help it I did what comes natural and socked him in his face I heard the bone crunch and felt it break as my fist hit " I have no idea what you are talking about I am not with anyone but if I was it would be none of your business!" just then Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Alberta walked up I looked at them " I apologize for the rudeness but I think I have had enough shopping for today can we please leave?" then he spoke again I swear he just wouldn't stop broken nose or not " Roza I am sorry please forgive me. I walked up and saw you sitting here with him and I got jealous. I just want to talk to you alone please." I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and of course I caved "I will talk to you tomorrow at 8:30 if you would please just back off till then I would appreciate it." his face lit up like a kid in a candy store "I will wait and talk to you then but know this you will always be my roza" as he turned to walk away Yeva came running up yelling at him "Dimka I told you to leave her be she will come to you when she is ready why don't you ever listen?" then she started cursing in Russian " I am sorry my child this will not happen again but while you are here I would like to give you something!" she held out a bag and I pulled out the cutest little dress in the world I smiled brightly and gave her a great big hug "thank you babushka for everything and the dress is beautiful" I gave her a kiss on the cheek then got in the van and of course the only seat left was by Stone and of course I just had to cry he put my head on his leg then he shifted the rest of my body so I was laying comfortably put his coat over me and ran his fingers through my hair telling me it was ok the whole time. I was soon asleep no dreams just sleep and it felt great. **

**Dimitri's pov:**

**I just made an ass out of myself I know but when I saw her talking to him the kindness she was showing him I wanted her to look at me like that not him and I just lost it she is the onlyone who can do this to me. The only one who can make me forget everything I have ever been taught. I Could tell when she told me to come and see her tomorrow that she was mad but if I am just able to talk to her alone I can get her back she loves me I know she does! She tries to hide it but I can see it in her eyes. God those beautiful eyes I just want to lose myself in them I cant believe I ever left. I hope our daughter has her eyes and looks just like her! Yeva breaks me out of my thoughts. " Dimka have you lost your mind I told you to do this right when you see her tomorrow do not upset her and do not leave until she tells you to if you go before you might send her the wrong message then things will get even worse that man who was with her is the one that I saw dimka do not be mad at him he is a good man and if you persist with jealousy then he will get her!" " if he is such a good man why did he not let me see her? He should not have stood in my way!" " he was doing his job! she has no romantic interest in him right now dimka but if you persist and she needs comfort who do you think she will turn to?" "Ok I will do my best but when I am near her I just lose any sense I have!" **

**THE NEXT DAY…**

**Ok it is time for me to speak to my roza again I have to remember to be calm and remain that way through this entire encounter I knocked on her door I heard her mumble but I couldn't make out the words so I knocked again just then I heard an alarm clock going of then a large crash against the wall figures she is always late and never wants to get out of bed maybe I can get her back into it I just did not think that I am here to talk and nothing more! I knocked again just when she opens the door I couldn't help it I had to snicker she was standing there in one of my t-shirts hair all messed up looking so sleepy even like this all in shambles she looks amazing "good morning rose I brought you your favorite!" her eyes lit up for just a second and that is when I knew it was going to be a good day!**

**Roses pov**

**I fell fast asleep after yesterdays little confrontation Stone is a good guy for sticking up for me but he was hired by my dad I think there might have been some ulterior motives on my dads behalf he doesn't like dimitri much and stone was a good hunk of eye candy and he did just stick up for me but my hormones are all in a commotion just one more month and my little girl will be here I cant wait I here a knock on my door "go away" I mumble then I hear another knock followed by my alarm clock going off so me being me I chucked my alarm clock at the door busting it needed a new one anyway I hear another knock ok this is just not happening I get up throw my covers on the floor and open the door and who do I see in front of me? that's right dimitri right in front of me he looks me over once and just smiles damn he looks so good "good morning rose I brought you your favorite!" I see the bag doughnuts oh my god I want one hey rose keep your cool there your pissed at him remember! So I scowl "hey comrade come in." I went over to the dresser drawer I had some scans done through out this whole mess and I thought he might like them I am trying to be an adult about this. Oh my god he smells so good hormones in check now damn it! "here I thought you might like these!" he looked at the picture "this is her this little thing?" pointing to I don't know what I laughed a nice laugh "No here." I traced the baby so he could see**

**He just brightened like ten shades I knew our little girl would need him so I just started talking "Ok listen I know what you are going to say I know that you are her father and that you will be in her life but if you get cold feet about this" I pointed to my stomach "and you decide you are just going to take off again then you will not be coming back! my feelings for you right now do not matter as far as she is concerned so if you want to come around more that is ok but understand this we are not back together you left me and broke my heart so lets just handle one thing at a time ok? Now hand over the doughnuts comrade I am starving!" with that he just looked at me like shocked I guess "yeah yeah I am growing up what can I say?" I said it with sarcasm the next words out of his mouth were "sounds good when are you due?" ok now this was the dimitri I knew calm collected thank god he got his brain back! "in a little less than a month. now with her being the first of her kind we don't know if it will be exactly one month might be sooner. that's why I went shopping yesterday to get everything ready, would you like to see her room?" he looked at me wary for a moment so I asked "whats wrong? I thought this is what you wanted?" he nodded his head "yes, it is I just don't understand why your giving it to me." I didn't get it either but hey I was in a good mood " I really don't know why either but lets just go with it ok I am so tired of being angry and I said and got everything out I needed to on our last visit except one thing have you ever slept with Tasha?" moment of truth will he lye or tell me the truth "Yes I have slept with Tasha." ok I was getting angry now and he could see it "the question you should be asking is when did I sleep with her!" I didn't see the difference but I nodded my head to tell him to continue trying to be an adult here is very hard damn it " I slept with Tasha three years ago but not since then!" ok good next question "Have you slept with anyone else since we slept together?" it didn't even take a minute to answer "No have you?" fair question "ok well by sleep you mean sex kissing that kind of thing right?" he nodded "then no I haven't now I have shared a bed with someone else just sleep though." his next question surprised me "was it stone?" I started laughing I couldn't help it I didn't know the guy till I kicked his ass and now he thinks I shared a bed with him he looked at me with the damn eyebrow "no no I swear I just met him in the gym the day I kicked his ass my dad assigned him to me. I think old abe might be trying to pull a fast one here but as far as me planning on or being with him no not at the moment." I couldn't help but laugh again "Ok then who's bed were you in ?" "adrains." I said upfront and honest no shame "it was the right after I found out I was prego and I needed a friend nothing happened we just slept." he didn't get mad or jealous ok this is going good until the knock on my door I went and opened it to see stone standing there in jeans and a tee shirt this oughta be just peachy "rose I was just coming by to see if you needed anything I know your meeting today with Belikov might be stressful so do you need anything?" I answered quick before anything could get started "well he is already here and everything is ok not stressed at all I promise I was just showing him the baby room and we were asking each other some questions. Oh by the way I think there is a rumor going around about you and me seems like after I kicked your ass well you get it." he just started busting up laughing "Oh well thanks there mister." "No rose it's just I have known you for what not even a couple days and already our love has spread." he laughed again "ok buddy you can go now I am fine but you might need to train cause if you are going to be looking after my daughter I shouldn't be able to kick your ass got it ?" my turn to laugh "bye stone have a goodday and don't get beat up again." he did a mock salute and turned and marched off I just laughed again then I turned to go talk to dimitri again "hey sorry but he thinks my dad will kill him if something happens to me so he comes by like three or four times a day this guardian guarding me thing is rediculus but I am not going to tell abe that!" he smiled and we sat on the couch he asked me "can I see your stomach please?" "sure" I lifted my shirt he looked at me in surprise "what?" I asked he just looked at me again ok this is getting a little weird I went to put my shirt down and he stopped me he put his hand on my stomach causing fire to erupt all over my body I blushed I couldn't help it! He looked at me like he wanted to kiss me but then he thought better of it he leaned over me and kissed my stomach and murmured something in Russian a tear fell down my cheek he looked up at me and a hand came up and dried my tear "whats wrong roza?" I just looked at him "This is the way it is supposed to be me and you and our child but I just don't know if we can geet back there!" he looked at me sad and said " Well I don't want to get back to where we were!" I looked at him in surprise he didn't want me anymore I felt my heart breaking all over again I couldn't take rejection again he felt me tense and quickly said " I don't want to hide the way I feel about you I don't want to sneak kisses I don't want it to be like before because I wasn't man enough to stand up for what I wanted I want you and only you for all time! I understand that you may not want me and you may think I don't love you but that couldn't be further from the truth! Right now I know we have to focus on the baby but if there is anyway you may one day love me again I would like to try." I just sat there stunned this was the man I loved he was so calm and so in control just telling me the truth from his heart I missed him so much and even though he hurt me I knew I still loved him and he loved me " I cant say that I will ever fully forgive you for leaving me but I can say that I am willing to try but just because I am willing to try doesn't mean we are back together we just have to take it slow ok?" he looked at me for a moment in surprise what the hell I mean I wasn't doing anything surprising to me but the look of shock on his face was making me angry. "thank you roza I will not let you down again I promise!" then he kissed my stomach again " I promise you to little one!" I just laughed a true laugh. We talked for a little while longer then I told him I had to go to training he raised his eyebrow "Do you think you should be doing that in your condition?" I laughed at him "I will be fine don't you remember I kicked stones ass in my condition didn't I and like ten others I will be ok!" he looked at me skeptically I just shook my head "come on comrade you can go with me if you'd like!" with that he lifted me up and hugged me but no kiss so I made him happy and he didn't want to push it good he is learning. Just as I was about to open the door I noticed there had been a letter slid under it I opened it and couldn't believe what I was reading **

**Rose, **

**You think you have won he will never be with you I will see to that and your baby will never make it! Mark my words this isn't over I will see you soon **

**Best wishes,**

**Tasha **

**I jus handed the note to dimitri I don't have time to deal with his woman issues right now I have enough to deal with. " you started with this now you have to deal with it and I know you are not going to like this but I have to tell Stone!" he didn't look happy about it but nodded in agreement I took out my phone well I guess my life just got more complicated when is it all going to end?**

**Stones Pov:**

**After I left rose with him I got a jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach he shouldn't be able to have her after what he did to her she couldn't fall for his good guy routine could she I know she isn't mine but I have to protect her even if it means from herself! Until he shows me he isn't going to hurt her then he and me we got a problem. Just then my phone rang it was rose great that jack ass better not have done anything to her or I swear "hey rose whats up are you ok?" "Stone I think you better come back here something is going on you need to be prepared for!" I took off and went running back into the house up the stairs as I came through her bedroom door I saw him sitting on the couch " what did you do to her?" he jumped up "I didn't do anything so stop jumping to conclusions." I wanted to punch him so badly but I caught a glimpse of rose and the glare she was giving me told me to reign it in. " Sorry about that. what seems to be the problem then?" he handed me a letter I read it then I became furious and I didn't care what anyone said I was going to get this off my chest here and now "you caused this whole mess your girlfriend is going to get rose killed." rose tried to talk but I cut her off looking back I knew it was a mistake "you come back for her now that you are already shacked up with someone else you almost killed her once I will not allow this to continue rose you are coming with me now!" just as I looked at her I knew I was in a world of shit she pulled back her arm and before I could move she decked me I flew back against the wall and I passed out.**

**Rose pov:**

**Shit as soon as I did it I knew it was wrong but he just wouldn't shut up and when he said I was going with him now I just snapped I didn't even put much into it I thought but as his body flew and slid down the wall and all the blood oh god it smelled soo good what I don't drink blood what the hell is going on ? All of the sudden I was by his side so quickly I knew I didn't have this speed before what the hell is happening to me I couldn't help it I bent and licked his blood off the back oh his head what the fuck is wrong with me I need lissa to make me sleep but the blood just tasted so good it was like an explosion was set off in my mouth I couldn't help it I wanted more " get lissa please!" I screamed when she walked in I was crouched over Stone she tried to come over to me but I hissed and returned to licking the blood from his head the need was just to over whelming until I caught a new sent an aftershave coming from behind me I could smell his blood coursing through his veins I wanted him I turned and jumped on him as I went in for his jugular I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in the infirmary yet again I swear they should just give me my own room but something was different this time. This time I was strapped to the bed what the hell was going on I opened my eyes to see dimitri standing by my bed he looked frightened then a realization set it he was frightened of me he looked into my eyes then called for the nurse "she's awake get in here." the doctor came in and did his little follow the light deal like I haven't had to do it a million times. Then they all just looked at me so me beign me I said yes the first thing that came to mind "what the hell just happened?" dimitri looked at me with more compassion then "What is wrong with me? I don't get it! oh my god Stone is ..is he alright? Why am I tied to the bed?" and just as I said that I lifted my arm and heard a snap the strap wasn't holding me down any more everyone gasped then two guardians came at me like they were going to attack I sat up and all the other sraps broke as well I was getting ready to fight when Stone ran through the door as soon as our eyes met he ran to me his hands up in a surrendering notion so I let him approach "Rose your ok everything is going to be ok!" "Stone are you ok I am so sorry!" I went to take a step toward him and everyone tensed except for him. "I said I am sorry what do you want from me are you all just going to stand around looking at me like I am an animal or are you going to help me?" I sunk to the floor crying just then lissa came through the door like she was going to murder someone she started to walk towards me but a guardian stepped in her way her voice when she spoke was like a knife through hot butter "if you don't remove yourself from between my friend and I, I will remove something from you!" the guardian stepped aside lissa came up to me and put her arms around me "It's ok rose you don't have to fight anyone here ok we all love you." I just nodded and stone picked me up and put me back in bed he just looked at dimitri "Why were you just standing there? I really don't get you the most beautiful woman in the world is carrying your child and you just stand there and do nothing? I really don't understand why she loves you!" dimitri glared at him "she drank your blood she is strong enough to break through restraints she could become dangerous at any point in time I wanted to give her room to adjust no one here was going to hurt her or**_** my **_**child." Lissa was next to speak "well cant you see she is afraid? From what I can see from her memories of you dimitri you used to be able to tell when something was wrong with her! Rose I called your father and he is coming to get us we will be going away for awhile." just then christain came in and took in the scene and he did something I never thought he would do he came over and nelt next to me and said "Rose you scared the crap out of me don't you ever do that again!" he punched me in my arm then he turned to the rest of the room "you should all be ashamed of yourselves she has protected everyone of you! Belikov you especially she herself came up with the plans to rescue a dozen captive from strigoi then went in with the attack and she was still a novice then when a strigoi almost had you Belikov she is the one who risked her life and saved you and before that in Spokane.." he looked back at me as if remembering something "She was so brave so determined to do her duty she stayed while freeing the rest of us." then I couldn't help it I started sobbing again! I tried to speak " Thank you Sparky." he smiled at my nickname "see she is the same old rose she just has some thing's going on I mean come on it's rose when does she not?" He turned to me "I am sorry for my aunts letter please do not hate me because of her" I saw pain in his eyes "Of course not I hate you because your you!" I winked at him and started laughing he just beamed. Lissa spoke and I felt her reassurance's through the bond " now rose are you 'hungry'? and I know you know what I mean!" well I was now that she had to bring it up just then I looked at stone he chuckled " you wont be getting anymore of mine now you hear!" everyone else in the room was just staring at us until my baba walked through the door then all eyes were on him then he noticed dimitri standing there and went off "what the hell are you doing here?" then he looked over to where I was and a smile appeared instantly "kiz what did I tell you about calling me?" oh no he was not going to blame me for this one "baba I just woke up how was I supposed to call you when they had me strapped to a bed?" his whole demeanor changed "they did what?" suddenly there were flames coming out of his fingers "baba calm down I got out of them." I laughed the flames went away and he came to my side "Come now kiz we are leaving anyone who is coming with us we need to go now don't worry about packing we will buy things when you need them!" just then stone stood up and looked my father dead in his eyes "I request to be roses permanent guardian." I gasped " stone you cant do that it is carrier suicide you cant protect a damphir." my father looked at me " you are more important to me than any mori Stone the answer is yes you have the job now by taking this on I know you will be giving up a lot.." Stone interrupted "sir with all do respect I give up nothing!" my father looked deeper into his eyes " well then still as long as you look after my kiz know that you will want for not! who else is coming?" he looked at lissa she rolled her eyes at him as if to say duh old man christian stepped up my dad looked at him then back at me I just nodded "he is one of my closest truest friends he is the fire wielder I told you about!" christian gave me a look **_**Lissa will you explain please I just am to tired **_**.. **_**oh rose you just don't want to get emotional with him ok ok stop death glaring me "**_**she told her dad about Spokane and about the fight at the school she told him you two made a great team!" chritian swelled with pride "ok tone it down sparky." we all laughed I looked at dimitri but his mask was in place nothing in his eyes I was sure he would say he was coming too but he didn't he just stood there I looked at my friends all willing to come with me to wherever I was going they all were not scared of me or what was happening and for the first time in along time I knew I could make it without dimitri I could go on as we walked out I took one last look into his eyes I saw he loved me but like before it wasn't enough I just shook my head and a tear fell on my cheek as we kept walking the realization that we would never be together again hit me like a ton of bricks I staggered and lissa came to my side " It's ok rose it will be ok I will never leave you I promise you will get through this!" just then I was picked up bridal style and I fell asleep.**

**Stones pov: **

**I woke up to lissa standing beside me healing me like she did before then I remembered rose she hit me but she licked my blood what is going on with her where is she? "where's rose?" were the first words out of my mouth "shes down the hall" lissa said then she got an awful look on her face I knew then something was wrong I went flying down the hall and flung open the door what I saw sickened me every one was on the defensive rose had been strapped to the bed and now was free "Rose your ok everything is going to be ok!" I had to reassure her she looked at me oh so sad and ashamed at what she had done "Stone are you ok I am so sorry!" she went to take a step toward me and everyone tensed except for me. She stopped and held up her hands "I said I am sorry what do you want from me are you all just going to stand around looking at me like I am an animal or are you going to help me?" she sunk to the floor crying just then lissa came through the door like she was going to murder someone she started to walk towards rose but a guardian stepped in her way her voice when she spoke was like a knife through hot butter "if you don't remove yourself from between my friend and I, I will remove something from you!" the guardian stepped aside and Lissa went over to rose and put her arms around her "It's ok rose you don't have to fight anyone here ok we all love you." she just nodded and i picked her up and put her back in bed just on the edge incase I needed to grab her and go I stood up and looked at dimitri "Why were you just standing there? I really don't get you! the most beautiful woman in the world is carrying your child and you just stand there and do nothing? I really don't understand why she loves you!" god why was she in love with him if he loved her he would do whatever it took to protect her dimitri glared at me "she drank your blood she is strong enough to break through restraints she could become dangerous at any point in time I wanted to give her room to adjust no one here was going to hurt her or**_** my **_**child." god he was afraid of her she kicked my ass now twice and he was afraid of her Jesus Christ what a moron Lissa was next to speak "well cant you see she is afraid? From what I can see from her memories of you dimitri you used to be able to tell when something was wrong with her! Rose I called your father and he is coming to get us we will be going away for awhile." just then Christian came in and took in the scene and he did something surprising he came over and knelt next to rose and said "Rose you scared the crap out of me don't you ever do that again!" he punched her in the arm then he turned to the rest of the room "you should all be ashamed of yourselves she has protected everyone of you! Belikov you especially she herself came up with the plans to rescue a dozen captive from strigoi then went in with the attack and she was still a novice then when a strigoi almost had you Belikov she is the one who risked her life and saved you and before that in Spokane.." he looked back at rose as if remembering something "She was so brave so determined to do her duty she stayed while freeing the rest of us." then rose started sobbing again! she tried to speak " Thank you Sparky." he smiled at her nickname "see she is the same old rose she just has some thing's going on I mean come on it's rose when does she not?" He turned to rose "I am sorry for my aunts letter please do not hate me because of her" she saw pain in his eyes and she said what I was learning to be a rose thing "Of course not I hate you because your you!" she winked at him and started laughing he just beamed. Lissa spoke and I knew there was a double meaning in what she said " now rose are you 'hungry'? and I know you know what I mean!" just then she looked at me and I chuckled " you wont be getting anymore of mine now you hear!" everyone else in the room was just staring at us until her father walked through the door then all eyes were on him then he noticed dimitri standing there and went off "what the hell are you doing here?" when he looked over to where his daughter was a smile appeared instantly "kiz what did I tell you about calling me?" oh shit she was in trouble "baba I just woke up how was I supposed to call you when they had me strapped to a bed?" his whole demeanor changed "they did what?" suddenly there were flames coming out of his fingers "baba calm down I got out of them." she laughed and the flames went away and he went to her side "Come now kiz we are leaving anyone who is coming with us we need to go now don't worry about packing we will buy things when you need them!" just then I had to stand up I had to say what was in my heart I just had to let her know I was here for her so I stood up and looked at her father dead in his eyes "I request to be roses permanent guardian." she gasped " stone you cant do that it is carrier suicide you cant protect a damphir." her father looked at her " you are more important to me than any mori Stone the answer is yes you have the job now by taking this on I know you will be giving up a lot.." I had to interrupt was he nuts all I could learn from her the time I could spend with her was enough "sir with all do respect I give up nothing!" her father looked deeper into my eyes " well then still as long as you look after my kiz know that you will want for not! who else is coming?" he looked at lissa she rolled her eyes at him as if to say duh old man christian stepped up her dad looked at him then back at her she just nodded "he is one of my closest truest friends he is the fire wielder I told you about!" christian gave her a look then lissa spoke I swear it is kinda creepy how they can communicate like that **_**"**_**she told her dad about Spokane and about the fight at the school she told him you two made a great team!" chritian swelled with pride "ok tone it down sparky." we all laughed. Then I noticed her looking at belikov then she looked back at us as if she were finally at peace we all started to leave and she glanced back at him one more time he didn't say or do anything he just stood there I wanted to kill him how could he act like this if she were mine there is none that could keep me from her. She just shook her head and a tear drop just one fell from her cheek and we walked out rose stopped walking and crumbled fuck him damn it to hear what she did for love and that asshole fucked her over bad and lissa came to her side " It's ok rose it will be ok I will never leave you I promise you will get through this!" that's it. It is time to go I have to get her away from him I am so tired of him getting to be the one who gets to hurt her when she should be hurting him I picked her up bridal style and began walking I looked at lissa and something in my eyes must have told her she looked at rose and said in the most soft voice "sleep rose." when we got to the air strip a little old lady was standing there Lissa knew her and smiled so I thought she was ok to talk to. Lissa spoke though "we are leaving for a little while Yeva something is going on with her and we need to figure it out and we cant do that here." Yeva scanned the group as if she were looking for someone she must not have seen them cause her face turned sad when she spoke I knew who she was and I got mad "I see he has failed to listen to me yet again." she turned to Lissa "I would like to come with you I know about what is wrong with her I saw it just before it happened I tried to come to her but I was to late. Please allow me to come. I love her too!" Lissa spoke a deadly calm to her voice " you may come but not one word of dimitri he made his choice in that room I will not allow him to hurt her again got it?" Yeva spoke in a defeated voice "I understand Lissa I need to get something from my room it will help her and I will need you to infuse it with spirit to make it stronger please do not leave without me I can help." she turned and walked a little ways then asshole himself stood in front of her and she went off I mean for a little old lady she was scary "dimitri I told you not to leave her today unless she herself told you too. you made your choice in the hospital room!" he tried to speak but she cut him off " you have lost she will never be with you again she saw your fear of her but you have no reason to fear her for it is the child that needs the blood not her. I love you dimka but you have shamed me today! I am going with her and no I will not tell you where and I know what you are thinking do not try it dimka! the reaction to your presence will not be a good one!" then she went to her room and came back with a necklace handed it to Lissa then Lissa put it on rose we got on the plane and abe said " well I hope everyone likes Russia cause that's where we are going I have a large house there we will be comfortable. I looked down at the woman in my arms so strong with such love inside her and I realized I love her I bent my head and kissed her on the cheek when I looked up everyone was staring at me! Shit Abe! but he didn't look mad he just held my gaze and nodded ok that was weird Lissa looked at me with warmth Christian glared at me not in a "that's mine" kind of way but in a if you hurt her I will set your ass on fire kind of way! Yeva had a tear running down her cheek I just looked back at rose and smiled to myself I would try to get her to love me but if she couldn't that was ok too. I just needed to be near her and to protect her.**

**Rose pov**

**I woke up when the plane stirred I was warm and there were arms around me I was on some ones lap for one second I thought it was dimitri but the arms were bigger and the smell wasn't the same I opened my eyes to see Stone sleeping with his head back. I didn't want to wake him but this was a little weird so I tried to move as lightly as I could and since the only grace I have is for fighting I fell on the floor. Stone woke up as soon as I hit the floor and wouldn't you know it he started laughing at me. I glared at him and he laughed even harder "you know you shouldn't laugh at someone who can kick your ass!" his face paled and I couldn't help it I busted up laughing I laughed so hard my sides started to hurt. Everyone woke up saw me on the floor saw me and stone both laughing and then they smiled my dad finally broke through the laughter "ok now kiz I need you to drink this I know you may think it is gross but since you cant snack on Stone here this is the next best thing!" that shut everyone up Stone looked furious I was takin back I thought he was remembering what I did and I said the first thing I could I had to try and make him see I was sorry "oh my god I am so sorry I wouldn't think to do.." he looked at me no anger in his face "it's fine rose I swear I was just thinking you might want to do that in private." I was about to tell him to go fuck himself when Lissa spoke through the bond **_**he is just worried about you not feeling comfortable with drinking it in front of everyone he is just trying to do his job and make things better for you like you would for me! … ok lissa I will behave "**_**thank you Stone and yes I would like some actually but I would like to know why I need it first anyone got a clue?" "I do!" said the one voice well one of the voices I didn't think I would hear for a while "Yeva what on earth are you doing here?" she laughed " Well since.. I just had to be here. I know why you are craving blood the baby is mori. So there fore it will need blood to survive!" "Wait how is it my baby is mori? only a mori and another mori can have a mori child!" she looked at me and shook her head "child I am not a scientist I cant tell you the why I can only tell you the what!" I laughed " ok babushka I get it! I will listen but baba I need a doctor someone you trust with my life to help me and run some tests I need to find out what my little girl is exactly so when she finally does come I know what to expect and how to help her through whatever happens. ok so can we start on that please?" my father threw me the bag of blood flipped his phone out winked at me and started calling people we landed ten minutes later as we got off the jet I knew something wasn't right I got the nausea strong I looked at stone "strigoi!" he was in attack stance faster than I would have thought but there were fifteen strigoi and only four guardians so we started the battle and I quickly staked two Eddie had one down ready to stake him stone was doing great he had done two as well I saw three light on fire and die that leaves seven everyone looked tired but I wasn't for some reason I was good to go just then one of them managed to get past our line of protection and grabbed Lissa by her throat I didn't have a clear shot they couldn't set him on fire for fear it would hurt her when he spoke shivers went down my spine " I will get a good reward for the last draigimir." then he went to bite and that's when I snapped I totally lost it I saw black nothing but the darkness it was, wait it was coming out of my hands! the black flew around each of the seven strigoi's necks this felt wonderful so much power I could feel it vibrating in my ears I felt myself lift off the ground ever so slightly like I was hovering I remembered everything bad that has ever happened to me or the people I cared about I wanted all those who caused that pain to die all of the sudden there was an explosion of power then I passed out!**

**Lissa pov:**

**He was about to bite me but wait what is rose doing? what the hell is that coming out of her hands all of the sudden the strigoi that was holding me let go and I scooted away and looked up to see my attacker but there was something black around his neck I looked around it was around all their necks it was coming from rose what was she doing she looked at me and her eyes were black I mean completely black no white at all she looked at me and smiled not a I am going to kill you smile but a real one I had to check the bond when I did I wasn't ready for the power that I found she was wielding darkness she was controlling it manifesting it but this has never happened there are no darkness users what the hell is going on here the power grew and grew she had all seven strigoi subdued I had to block it out it was to much then she started to float off the ground I wanted to go to her but stone grabbed me I tried to call her name she spoke through the bond **_**Lissa don't worry every things going to be ok I swear just trust me ok I **_**nodded in agreement she has never hurt me before she wouldn't start now she was my sister just then there was an explosion of power I felt it ripple then there was blood every where and rose was down I screamed stone pushed me to Eddie and Christian then ran to rose he checked her pulse "she's alive I need some help we need to get her to a bed! come on people I know your tired but we have to move now Abe call the alchemist everyone else get in the car! we don't know if more are coming move now!" he picked her up like she was the most precious thing in the world. He loves her oh I have to keep that blocked damn it she cant know she's not ready and she will just mess it up! Just then I looked back at the landing strip all seven that rose had in her grip had been decapitated she just killed nine strigoi by herself my guardian is hell on wheels and it all happened because one got there hands on me she loved me that much. well when she wakes up I am going to make sure she has the best of everything and I am going to keep her happiness my number one priority " where is my cell? I need to call and get everything she likes to eat sent to your house abe I need to get some other things done to when she wakes up she is going to get pampered like a goddess." christain spoke up " what was that? Does anyone know?" I put my hands on her trying to see if she needed me to heal her but she didn't and the baby was ok something was odd though there was no darkness at all in her. there is usually a little there but its all gone wow "it was darkness manifested I don't know how but she managed to wield it.. Yeva ? Can you shed any light on this?" Yeva looked at me and smiled "it must be starting then. there is a old story of one who was touched by shadows kissed by death the stories say they are able to pull darkness from anything any living thing what she did out there was pull the darkness from the strigoi themselves and used it against them as I told her before anger is a powerful weapon and I guess they just picked the wrong time to piss her off. Bad for them good for us the only reason she fainted is she is not used to it yet but she will be and I don't hold any sympathy for those who get in her way! It is told that the wielder of darkness will rise to be a great leader!" ok I had to ask "who will she lead?" "oh not just her child where there is darkness there has to be light and that is you my dear! You will both lead well … everyone!" "How's that going to go over with the council? They will try to stop that from happening" Yeva laughed a great big laugh "after what you have just seen do you think they can stop her she just single handedly killed nine strigoi but I know your concerns! she will not bring violence to accomplish this task they will give it to you both willingly that is all I can say I know no more!" sorry rose no normal life for either of us !**

**Rose pov:**

**I woke up to the smell of something amazing where have I smelt it before oh my god its blood my eyes snap open and Stone is sitting on my bed looking at me he's a nut! but the pulsating "I need blood now!" is all I had to say he reached over me I could smell him oh god I could take just a little bite my teeth graised his neck and he shivered but backed up and handed me two blood bags a pair of scissors and a cup "sorry I didn't.." " no problem I get it I am just irresistible!" he laughed so did I "what happened out there the last thing I remember was all the black coming from my hands what was that?" so he told me about what Yeva said and Lissa too. I looked at him "you know if this is getting to weird for you I would fully understand if you ran far away!" he shook his head "nope life around you is never boring always something to do something going on I love it!" I looked at him and said "just promise you will go if things get out of hand I don't want you to get hurt because I cant control myself!" he just started laughing again " oh Hathaway you do care!" he said this while imitating a heart attack I just rolled my eyes " hey who do you think sent them to the air strip and how many did I kill?" " don't know and 's why you need to get up and help us here. We cant do all the work while you sleep rose" he chuckled "I swear one of these days stone." he looked at me with playful but honest lust " one of these days what rose?" he winked at me I finished my blood and he opened the bedroom door and that's when it happened my water broke.**

**Stones Pov: **

**I went over to the door to go downstairs just as I opened it she screamed "Stone" I looked back and right where she was standing there was a puddle oh shit her water broke oh fuck what do I do just then lissa came running in with Yeva Lissa screamed in excitement untill rose glare at her there was no talking lissa took her into the bathroom when she came out she was n a hospital gown she even looked beautiful now she looked at me "Stone put your eyes back in your skull and get the fucking doctor" she smiled at me I ran down stairs to Abe "The baby is coming get the doctor now man!" Abe went running I had to get back to her I had to make sure she was ok when I walked in she was in the bed Yeva had put a wash cloth on her head she was not smiling now liss was right next to her holding her hand Christian came running in I thought rose was going to come unglued she glared at him his hand suddenly burst into flames I almost took him out when the fire shot out but it went to the fire place and the room became relaxing and warm suddenly both lissa and rose started screaming the bond works both ways oh my god lissa is going into labor so to speak shit this could get really bad really quick I ran to rose taking her hand she needed to let go of lissa with her strength she could break her hand " rose let lissa go it isn't safe I know you wouldn't hurt her on purpose but you have to remember your strength hold mine come on girl hold mine" I called her a girl on purpose I knew it would piss her off and that's just what it did she took my hand and her strength almost broke my hand but I didn't let go I would not leave her like he did never! They both screamed again and christain was by lissa's side in a heartbeat holding her she looked like she wanted to kill him I had to laugh at the next thing she said I couldn't help it "christain I swear to god if you ever do this to me I will kill you oh my god here comes another one Jesus Christ get her some fucking drugs now!" just then the doctor came in ran over to rose and smiled until rose glared at him he then composed himself I guess her glares work on everyone not just me just then I felt a sharp pain in my hand and heard the crunch fucking a man that shit hurt fuck, fuck ,fuck get it together man come on Lissa can heal you later just then the doctor said "ok it only going to be one more hour two at the most" shit another hour are you fucking kidding me I don't think I can do this but then I looked at her so sweaty so beautiful so strong so determined that's when I knew I could if she could do all that she did then there is no reason why I couldn't tough it out another half hour passed by she was so tired but the determination was set all over her face then the doctor had to open his mouth god I wanted to smack him "time to push roza!" she screamed "Don't fucking call me that my name is rose oh son of a bitch.." "push rose push" lissa started whimpering christain stroked her hair "cut her out now I cant do this any more!" she started crying I had to do something " Rose look at me now!" she snapped her head up as soon as her eyes met mine she glared " come on are you badass Hathaway or are you just a whimpy little girl?" she sqeezed my hand harder now I thought I was going to pass out but it worked she pushed the doctor kept saying one more push one more push I was going to knock him out for her then she screamed shit this is it "really this time rose one more good push the head is out come on you can do it!" she inhaled and pushed then her whole body relaxed and I heard the most amazing sound in the world her baby started crying and the look on roses face was priceless as the doctor laid her baby on her chest she started sobbing when my hand was finally released the pain shot through me I crumpled over lissa ran to my side she placed her hand on mine she was crying but she was smiling the warmth then cool then warmth again and my hand felt great I looked at her and she said "Can I speak to you in the hall please?" oh shit what did I do now?**

**I got up walked over to rose to make sure she was ok I told her I was going to be right outside if she needed anything she nodded and said "thank you so much stone sorry about your hand!" I had to chuckle then I walked in the hallway with lissa she turned to look at me " I know how you feel about her!" I just stood there with my mouth hanging open how did she know I didn't think I was that obvious "how?" she glared at me ok this was not what I was expecting "Stone I will give you some advice her life was complicated before the baby and now.. All I am trying to say is she has and always will have a place in her heart for dimitri and if you want to be with her you are going to have a lot to deal with if you don't think you can it is best to just walk away now before you both get in to deep I love her and I wont have you or anyone else hurting her got it?" wow I was blown away " I think I do love her and even if she doesn't love me back I am not going to leave her now she needs someone who is consistant and I know I can be that person I know he will be in her life but I cant allow him to hurt her again!" lissa sighed " that's what I mean you cant make that decision for her if you are going to be there then you have to let her figure things out on her own no pressure ok!" I could do that it will be hard but I have to " I will do whatever she asks me to do I will not stand in her way if she wants him even though I think she deserves better." Lissa hugged me tightly man this is weird mori don't hug guardians well I guess with everything that goes on in this little group I should expect things to be different so I hugged her back she looked up at me and said something that made my heart leap "Welcome to the family! Stone I know we are not the norm but we are always there for each other now we have a long road ahead of us but first lets go say hi to our newest member!" **

**Rose pov:**

**Well after four hours of labor my little girl is finally here I cant believe how beautiful she is she has nice deep brown hair and the prettiest chocolate brown eyes when she looks at you she melts every bone in your body my little girl the heart breaker. Lissa came back in with stone and sat beside me on the bed my dad the hard core mori was crying like a baby christain had I tear coming down the side of his face lissa was beaming and Stone well all 6'2 of him was glowing when he looked at my daughter he had a one hundred watt smile on his face he was different this one. Since the first time I met him I have kicked his ass twice drank his blood once fought strigoi and then he was here holding my hand when I had my baby. He didnt even know me really but he was still here I took a good look at the man standing in front of me he was 6'2 built strong caring and loyal even after I drank his blood he didn't freak out I was so glad he was my guardian and my daughters I knew that if anything ever happened to me that he would protect her all of them would that's when I made up my mind. " I would like to introduce you all to Catalina Vasilissa Raven Belikov" Lissa started crying Stoned looked floored Christian was beaming oh yea that reminds me " Hey sparky I would like you to do me a favor." helooked at me with a smirk yeah buddy I was going to wipe that smirk right off his face "what do you want rose something to eat?" he laughed **

"**No I was just wondering if you would like to hold your god daughter?" his mouth fell open and sarcastic mouthy christain bawled like a baby. **_**I told you he was sensitive… yeah I know lissa I couldn't see you being with anyone else…**_** then she started crying again then I saw Alberta "Alberta you have known me from birth you have been the most supporting and understanding person in my life next to lissa I would love it if you would do me the honor of being Catalina's god mother." a tear slid down her face and she just nodded "Babushka I need you to call dimitri please and tell him to come and meet his daughter! Ok doc now I need you to get to work please I need dna scans for both my daughter and I we need to know what she is exactly and what I am as well. Lissa could you do me a favor and finish feeding her I am soo tired?" Lissa took catalina over to her godfather and my dad was right by my side "you are such a good person kiz I love you so much please stay heree with me for a little while I would so like to get to know you and my granddaughter better please just think about it?" you know what why not " baba we would love to stay and we will but only for a little while longer I am still a guardian and lissa and I apparently need to be at court in the days to come if you would like you can come back with us and stay with me for a little while?" he beamed "I would love to kiz and I would like to give you and my grand daughter a gift." he handed me a box just a little bigger than a shoe box in it was a check book I took it out and opened it when I did I couldn't help but start crying the deposit slip said that there was 500,000 dollars in the account and my name was on it then there were keys to a car and a velvet box I opened the velvet and sitting in it was the most beautiful locket I have ever seen when I opened it there were ten little dividers for pictures the first one was of him the next was my mother then lissa and christain then Eddie and Alberta then was my picture that left three empty spaces. "Oh baba you didn't have to do this it is to much!" I felt the tears going down my face he wipped them away "nothing is to much for you my beautiful kiz!" Yeva came up to me next she had tears in her eyes and her face was streaked she looked happy and sad I knew why she was sad " I am sorry Yeva wanted to be with him I really did and apart of me always will but I jus cant do it anymore." she shushed me "I know child I know I just got off the phone with him he knows about everything I had to tell him about the strigoi attack he is leaving now and will be here in the morning no matter what he says please, please do not blame me or the rest of our family I love you child and my great grandchild as well never doubt that." then she turned to walk away I saw the pain in her eyes I grabbed her and hugged her so hard thought she was going to break " you will always have a place with me babushka I love you." oh man more tears this ad to end I was so tired after I let go of Yeva stone picked me up and put me back in bed then turned to the rest of the room " lets go guys she has had a long day and she needs to rest doc do the tests Lissa and christain feed Catalina Abe lets go make the arrangements for dimitri. Alberta eddie if you would please do a sweep of the grounds I would appreciate it they all nodded everyone left but stone he came over and sat down in a chair next to my bed he looked into my eyes and asked "Why did you give her my name?" I tried to gauge his mood I coudnt tell what he was feeling so I told him the truth " Well I wanted my daughter to be named after people who I feel are strong and have good character so naturally I chose lissa and you have been wonderfull and have gone through a lot with me in three days enough to make even the best men run." I thought of dimitri " But through it all you have been loyal strong and selfless and I would like for my daughter to be known for the same!" ok is that a tear rolling down his face damn it everyone was crying today he nodded took my hand and kissed it "ok then I have plans to make and you need to get some sleep and if you try to come down before tomorrow I will have lissa make you sleep!" he giggled "Ok, ok I will get some sleep see you in the morning." he got up and walked out the door as soon as he closed it I was bawling again I laid there thinking of dimitri our daughter our love all the tme we spent not being able to have what we wanted then when we could him not being able to follow through and with those thoughts in my head I cried myself to sleep.**

**Dimitri pov:**

**I don't know what to do I am so angry with myself why did I hesitate why didn't just go with her why was I afraid of her wha was wrong with me stone was right I should have been right there by her side but I was afraid when she looked at me before she left and shook her head I knew then and there I had lost her we would never be the same after they walked out I waited a minute and followed I saw her sink down and start crying I wanted to go to her but something stopped me I don't know what then I saw stone pick her up and hold her that was what I should be doing I heard lissa whisper for her to sleep I couldn't imagine what she was going through and I should be the one to make her feel better not him I followed them to the air strip but stayed out of sight Yeva was there she was saying something to them I couldn't hear then she took off towards me I stepped out of the shadows in front of her I wanted to know where they were taking my roza I wanted to go with them her words broke my heart "dimitri I told you not to leave her today unless she herself told you too. you made your choice in the hospital room!" a choice I didn't know " you have lost she will never be with you again she saw your fear of her but you have no reason to fear her for it is the child that needs the blood not her. I love you dimka but you have shamed me today! I am going with her and no I will not tell you where and I know what you are thinking do not try it dimka! the reaction to your presence will not be a good one!" I was furious she just turned and went to her room I had to do something I couldn't just stand there and watch her go I turned and left to go have a word with Tasha. As I walked to her room I knew this was a bad idea but fuck it I knocked and when she opened the door the look of shock on her face was soon replaced by fear I pushed her back in the room and walked in and slammed the door behind me "what the fuck is your problem Tasha why would you do something like this?" I threw the note at her she jumped " I love you dimka I want you why cant you just want me why does it have to be her?" I couldn't help it "because you are selfish conceited controlling and a manipulative bitch." everything in me was on fire I kept moving closer to her lashed out grabbing my hair the next thing I knew her mouth was on mine crushing a kiss all I could think about was roza I closed my eyes pretending this was her I lost control and let myself go "you want me? well then lets see if you can take it." with that I grabbed a hand full of her hair it was black and long not my roza's that pissed me off some more I yanked her over to the dresser turned her around I didn't want to see her face " you will never be my roza I want you to know.." I yanked her head back so I could whisper in her ear "that I will be thinking of her the whole time." and with that I forced her to bend and entered her. She moaned in pleasure I moaned to she felt good but not as good as my roza. She yelled out "more dimka oh god more" I said what was in my heart "I love you roza I love you oh god I love you!" and with that I was done I didn't care if she was I grabbed her hair agin and threw her on the bed. " Dimka I love you!" and with that I pulled up my pants and walked out I ran to my room and destroyed everything I got a bottle of Russian vodka and started drinking I don't know how long I was sitting there when my mother came in and took me in her arms "dimka what happened what's wrong" so I told her leaving out the Tasha part god I cant believe I just had sex with Tasha I needed a shower and now just then my phone rang it was Yeva "dimka you have a daughter she was just born!" what she wasn't supposed to be here for a while "what happened?" she told me about the strigoi my heart fell to my feet then she told me what roza had done I was in shock nine strigoi seven decapitated two staked all by her she was amazing oh go what did I do Tasha shit her next words broke my heart again "Roza wants you to come and meet your daughter she has named her Catalina Vasilisssa Raven Belikov" she gave her my last name after everything she still wanted me to be a part of her life what did I just do she would never forgive me for sleeping with Tasha "I will be there tomorrow I will leave in a couple of hours! Is she ok?" "she is fine dimka tired but just fine both are healthy!" "does she need anything?" "she just needs you to come here dimka!" "ok I am on my way " I hung up the phone looked at my mother " you have a granddaughter and she is mori!" my mother started crying I hugged her and held on tight then she said " There is still hope for you two dimka she wants you to go to her don't you see she still loves you you can be with her!" I just shook my head then she backed up " arent you going to fight for her dimka? don't you love her enough to do that?" I became furious more with myself than with her "Yes mama I love her more than anything but after what I have done when she finds out there is no way she will ever forgive me there is nothing I can do I have fucked up so bad this time leaving her was nothing compared to this!" she stumbled back further "What did you do dimka?" I said one word and one word only "Tasha!" realization set across her face and she turned and walked out the door no goodbye nothing I had no time to think about it I had to go I had to see my daughter I had to make sure they were both ok I wouldn't tell her about Tasha I couldn't I would lose them both forever. I got up and started to pack I was going to see my daughter my catalina and my roza.**

**Rose Pov:**

**When I woke up I caught a hint of the aftershave I longed for I was afraid to open my eyes for fear of it all being a dream I tear leaked out and a warm familiar had wipped it away it was then I realized he was really here I opened my eyes to see beautiful eyes gazing into mine warm brown you could lose your self in I couldn't help but smile as I did I saw a flood of emotions on his face pain regret fear shame love compassion and something else I couldn't quite make out . "Hey comrade did you see her?" he nodded "Yes roza I saw her she is beautiful just like her mother." he looked so sad "shes got your eyes. Thank god!" I said with a little laugh "Do you need anything roza?" I thought about it the only thing I wanted more than my daughter at this moment was for him to hold me " will you do me a favor please I can understand if you don't want to…" he interrupted me "Anything roza anything you want or need!" al I could say was "hold me please!" his expression showed something but before I could discern it his mask slid into place " Of course roza of course." he climbed into bed with me he was on top of the covers I was under them he wrapped his arms around me and I started crying again then his words were in my ear "it's ok roza everything is going to be ok!" I snuggled back into him and fell back to sleep. **

**Dimitri pov: **

**When I arrived they weren't exactly happy to see me which if I were them I wouldn't be either Yeva led me to a little room which was pink and black there was a crib in the middle I walked over trying not to wake her up as I peered down I saw my own eyes looking back up at me a little smile formed on my daughters face then tear came pouring out of me I sobbed and picked her up she smelled just like roza she had her mothers smile and hair she had a tan which is strange for a mori but hey she was the first of her kind everything was going to be different for her after. I held her and rocked her to sleep I put her back in the crib I walked out to find Yeva as I approached her I noticed the door beside me was open a crack I looked in and saw my roza asleep before anyone could stop me I walked into the room and closed the door behind me I walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the bed I was only there for a few moments when I noticed a tear falling from her eye I leaned in and wipped it away she opened her eyes and looked right into mine and she smiled how could she smile at me even now even after I froze at the hospital how could she look at me like I was the best thing in the world I knew I wasn't especially after Tasha just like that I stuffed it down I know she can read me and I cant let her know when she spoke my heart went to my throat "Hey comrade did you see her?" I nodded "Yes roza I saw her she is beautiful just like her mother." she saw my sadness she sees everything "shes got your eyes. Thank god!" she said with a little laugh "Do you need anything roza?" she looked like she was in deep thought what could she want from me even now she still wanted something I will give her anything she wants anything her next word tore through my soul " will you do me a favor please I can understand if you don't want to…" I interrupted her "Anything roza anything you want or need!" all she said was "hold me please!" my guilt and pain coursed through me even now she just wanted me to be near her oh god what did I do before she could see anything my mask was firmly in place I would give her anything " Of course roza of course." I climbed into bed with her I was on top of the covers and she was under them I wrapped my arms around her and she started crying again I had to make her stop the guilt I felt in me was tearing me apart and her tears were killing me "it's ok roza everything is going to be ok!" she snuggled back into me and fell back to sleep. I stared at her for what felt like forever my roza in my arms after so long why did I have o go and talk to Tasha I should have just went home then I would be laying her with her with nothing but joy in my heart. I squeezed her tighter I knew this wouldn't last and I had to get the most of her I could before she left me forever. I had done the one thing to ensure she would never love me again after she found out she would no longer look at me the same with such emotion. Just then the door opened and stone walked in oh just fucking great here we go but to my surprise he just looked at me then to her walked over and sat in the chair beside her bed he started talking quietly. " Man I don't know why but she loves you she really does she is so different from the others I have met I never thought a female was capable of the things she can do. And Lissa she isn't like the other mori either this is like a true family she is going to need everyone she has to make it through the days to come and if you really love her I will try my best to get along with you for her sake and her sake alone but I am warning you belikov if you fuck up again and she is hurt it will be me and you do you understand?" I looked him in his eyes and I saw everything he loves her I mean really loves her even to the point of giving her up to me so she could be happy. He was a good man just like Yeva said he would be I took a deep breath and spoke in a whisper "she will never forgive me of this I am sure she will always love me and I her but there is to much that has happened for us to go back I know you love her Stone I can see it all over your face I will be here for her even if it is only to hold her even if she decides to be with you I will still be here I can try to get a long with you to for her sake." he nodded got up and walked out of the room I laid my head in her hair and breathed deeply until sleep took me.**

**Rose pov: **

**when I woke up I was in the arms of the man I loved I could feel his breath on the back of my neck his warmth radiated through me I felt so safe so loved but something was off I couldn't put my finger on it but it was it was like he was there but he wasn't mine anymore it was so strange I got up out of bed and he stirred and opened his eyes his wonderful eyes but again something was off **

**I still couldn't tell what as I was studing him the door came open and in walked lissa carry my girl I walked over and kissed her little head " I'll be right back and take her liss I just gotta pee bad." she laughed and nodded I looked back at dimitri and noticed he was in the same clothes he had on at the hospital strange but I thought no more about it I had to pee for Christ sake after I peed I brushed my hair and teeth put on some clean clothes and went to start the day I opened the bathroom door and looked out no one was there ok people you couldn't just wait for me? I walked downstairs and everyone was in the dining room eating Catalina was in her bassinet in the corner of the room I walked over to her and looked down she was asleep "dimitri fed her and then she was down for the count." stone said I looked a the table and my stomach growled but no doughnuts crap just then Stone left to the kitchen and came back with chocolate doughnuts my eyes widened " what did you think anyone would ever forget" he laughed "gimmie the doughnuts and nobody gets hurt!" I said with a giggle wait did I just giggle? He put up his hands in mock surrender and handed me the box I was soo hungry not like before with the blood but pretty close I could smell the pancakes and eggs and bacon and I was starving when I got done everyone stared at me " hey I killed nine strigoi and had a baby I think I am entitled to eat as much as I want!" my father laughed and so did everyone else everyone but dimitri he noticed I looked at him and he smiled but it was a forced smile what the hell is going on I don't have time for this I have to figure out what we are going to do next. "Well anyone got any ideas about what to do next?" I asked the entire table Yeva looked up at me "well after your visit here you should be getting back to court it is where you will need to be if what I have seen comes true they are going to need everyone they have to help. I only get bits of what's to come but it will be far worse if you are not there!" ok nothing normal just another day of my life ok first things first my daughters safety and lissa's "baba I need six guardians!" he looked at me not getting it "ok I don't know what is coming so I need to make sure my daughter and Lissa are protected well. ok so I am going to need you and six of your best and most trusted to look out for her I will be there to but there may come a time when I will have to go and I cant be worrying about her safety or I will be distracted from doing what needs to be done so I guess what I am asking is for a little while just a little while can you kinda like I guess baby sit?" he started laughing "kiz you don't even have to ask I will protect her with my life I swear!" "Ok thank you baba now I need someone who knows how to wield attack magic to help me gain control over this new power and for that I need you sparky!" he looked at me and did a mock salute I rolled my eyes and continued but before I could I felt something through the bond Lissa felt useless I looked at her and rolled my eyes "Lissa if you would let me finish there is something I am going to need you to do to so no your not useless!" she smiled a huge smile she knew what I was thinking she always did "I am going to need to train with multiple attackers dimitri, stone this will be you!" they both looked at me with concern for my safety I had to laugh "hey guys I will be fine I have beaten you both before cheer up you both get rematches!" stone laughed but not dimitri something is going on here but I have other things to do "Ok right now I need Christain Lissa and Yeva to come with me stone, dimitri you can come to if you want to baba baby sitting starts now." he laughed and I went over to kiss my little girl as I did dimitri came up from behind me as I turned around to look at him he leaned over the bassinet and gave her a kiss then took my hand "you just gave birth and killed strigoi don't you think you should rest some first?" I just looked at him he was hiding something from me I could tell but what "ok to be honest I have never felt more rested than I do right now I don't know what it is but I am on like cloud nine right now and we don't have time for rest well no one except Catalina that is and that is why I have to do this do you understand?" he nodded let go of my hands and asked "what do you need me to do!" ok here we go lets go to the training room actually since we are going to be using fire we should go outside!" we all said our little goodbyes to catalina then went out side. "ok now I am going to need some darkness so eddie I am sorry but I am going to need lissa to compelle you to see thngs." just then Yeva spoke up "no you don't!" I just looked at her with acome on out with it look "just like at the strip pull darkness from your surroundings." I nodded "ok anyone know how the hell I am supposed to do that?" christain got a dark look in his eye oh this wasn't good "hey rose my aunt just called she said to say hi and thanks for the guardian!" that was all it took I was pissed and just like that I saw the darkness around everyone in everything and before I knew it I was wielding it "nice job sparky! So it is anger that triggers it great now were getting some where. now lissa if it take control you are the only one who can stop me! Lets go fire boy lets see what fire does to darkness!" he lifted his hand and flames came shooting at me I flung he shadows at the fire the darkness consumed the fire "ok then that was good now I just need to practice at this and I think we can get it done in about a week is that enough time Yeva?" she looked at me and nodded " now I need dimitri and stone to attack lissa be on alert for this one ok it might get messy and I wouldn't want either of them to get hurt to badly!" we both giggled at the same time then it was on they both came flying at me they hit me a couple of times but I was to fast all of the sudden I caught a sent it was perfume I recognized it in a heart beat Tasha oh my god he didn't all of the sudden everything was black I could see the darkness reaching out I had to control it I had to but it wasn't only my darkness lissa was furious she read my thoughts shit this was not going to be good I looked over to her and pulled every last bit of it from her she gasped and looked over to me I was hovering again but this time darkness wasn't all I was wielding lightning was striking the ground around me every one was afraid and I don't blame them at all everyone but lissa she walked up to me and I could see for the first time her light the spirit it was like a shield it was amazing it glowed and shimmered I tried to touch her with the darkness but it wouldn't work it couldn't get past the shield fucking cool then I remembered what had set me off I needed to deal with that without the magic Lissa nodded she knew what I was thinking of course now wasn't the time for personal issues I tried to reign it in but I almost couldn't I took deep breaths and steadied myself until it was all gone. "ok guys that enough for today it took a lot for me to regain control I need a break!" Stone looked at me and asked "what pissed you off now damn that was a show to say the least I couldn't move it was like my body was being forced to stay in place you are amazing Hathaway!" **_**Lissa … yeah rose… I am tired of crying I hink I want to have some fun if I go to far reign me in ok … ok rose just remember for your daughters sake don't hurt him to bad oh rose I just got it you are so bad… **_**they all just looked at us knowing we were talking in our own way so I walked up to dimitri and smled my biggest man eater smile "hey comrade you should really take a shower!" then I leaned into him and inhaled deeply backed away ever so slightly and looked into his eyes and I saw it for the first time I knew what was wrong with him "you smell like skank!" he looked at me wide eyed an oh shit look flashed on his face. And I just turned around he reached for my arm caught my wrist and the fire that was once in his touch wasn't there any more he noticed it to it was over no going back now he slept with her and then touched me and held me he hadn't even bothered to take a shower fucking gross suddenly I felt the urge to puke I was on my knees puke pouring out when stone came running up "What the hell just happened?" lissa was in front of dimitri now cussing and lissa did not cuss unless she was really pissed "you fucked her why in gods name would you screw her anyone else would have been ok but her oh god that's just gross!" I was done puking and looked at him he had tears in his eyes shit ,shit, shit why did I feel sorry for him Lissa looked at me "don't you dare feel sorry for him rose oh no you don't!" my voice was loud but not mean " Look at him liss really look at him he is in pain I know wha your thinking but really look at him he looks just like i did when he first left I will not take part in shattering him I will not do that to the father of my child he made his choice he knows what he has done just leave it we need all the help we can get right now." I looked back at him " we all have choices we have to make I know you feel horrible and I know you wish you could take it back but you cant our daughter needs you to be strong for her please pull yourself together you said earlier I could ask anything of you well this is all I ask can you do it?" His mask was back in place no one else could see the pain but I could "Yes!" was all he said and with that the last piece of my heart that belonged to him was gone. Christian looked confused as hell so did stone dimitri walked into the house and Lissa looked back at him and said one word "Tasha!" then all hell broke lose fire spurred all around him he looked like he was going to burn everything I ran and darkness engulfed me I was taking his all his anger I put darkness all around me and walked through the flames and grabbed his I made him look into my eyes he sank low and grabbed me pulling me close like he was a child "oh my god rose I am so sorry…" I started laughing "not your fault sparky they are both adults they chose!" I looked at stone who looked in between pissed and relived I really didn't get him then in a second he was in front of me he picked me up threw me over his shoulder and ran with me what the fuck is going on here as soon as we were away from everyone he put me down "what the hel…. But before I could finish his mouth was on mine it was like lightning struck me it wasn't like when I kissed dimitri it was something new something almost wild I kissed him back I couldn't help it oh god what is going on but it felt so good oh so good how did I not see this how did I not see him this is going way to fast I have to stop it now I pulled back I couldn't breathe.**

**Stones pov:**

**He didn't he couldn't have why would he she has got to be broken but she looks fine a little pissed but fine was she really over him I just had to know I ran over to her and threw her over my shoulder Christian tried to follow but Lissa stopped him as soon as we were out of sight I put her down she tried to speak "what the hel…." but I put my mouth on hers before she could finish I had to know I had to see oh my god it was amazing it felt like little electric shocks where running through my body she felt it to she kissed back yes this is what I wanted I love her I want her for always please god let me be hers and let her be mine she pulled back to catch her breathe and just stared at me joy lust curiosity played all over her face then she sat down on the grass and never broke eye contact then she asked "how long?" I knew what she was asking how long have I felt this way "Since you kicked my ass" her next question floored me "why didn't you say anything?" I had to word this right I didn't want her to get upset " I knew you still loved him I wasn't going to stand in your way if that is what you wanted." her next words made my heart flutter "you know if we do this it could get very complicated right?" I answered with a chuckle "Hathaway around you when aren't they?" " I know your not going to like this but we need to keep this quiet for now if we are going to do this I don't want to cause him any more pain." just then belikov walked up "roza I cant get Catalina to go back to sleep please help me I swear she has your stubbornness!" I just looked at him I wanted to hit him but I know rose would be having none of that! "Stone I need to talk to you anyway!" what the fuck do we have to talk about? Rose looked at me asking if it was ok for her to go "rose everything is fine here nothing is going to happen I promise go!" she nodded at me then looked at dimitri he nodded at her then she took off like a bat outta hell I pity the fool that gets in between that mother and her child she will kill them all. I turned to dimitri "what the hell do you want?" he looked like he was struggling I really don't get him "will you keep her happy?" ok not what I thought he was going to say "I will try she's not the easiest woman in the world!" he sighed as if he were remembering something " yeah I know she always has been a handful! I know what you must think of me and I know that she is done with me but my child is in there and I will always be there for her if we can agree to keep things civil I believe we can make this work I know you're a good man stone just don't fuck it up and I need to let you know this before all the civil shit starts if you hurt her and she comes to me and wants me I will not think twice about you." ok this mother fucker is really starting to piss me off she doesn't love him any more it was plan to see all over her face and his so you know what fuck it I have nothing to worry about "ok civil I can do that but I have to tell you first before it starts kissing her was like getting struck by lightning!" I had to turn away after his next words I had to go into the house cause I was going to kill him "yeah well I have to tell you when we kiss it's like every part of our bodies were on fire and you can only imagine…" he stopped and looked me dead in the eyes "well belikov that wont happen again hope your happy with your substitute." then the truth came out "I will get her back you are temporary I am forever. We are connected forever!" I laughed then a thought occurred to me ha this was going to be good "well who knows maybe I will be to!" his face dropped and I walked past him into the house I know it was childish but when we are alone we can antagonize but when we are around rose we both know to shut up. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rose pov:

Well to say the least it has been awkward having both of them here with me the last week. But dimitri has been spending most of his time with our daughter. Stone has been great he is giving me space I

think he understands that I need time. Time to get ready for what is to come. To think soon I will have to go back to court and deal with a pissed off queen well it is what it is. All I know is that things have

to change. My dad and Lissa have been wonderful. My little girl is so spoiled. I walked in the other day and found the great Abe talking in baby talk. It was so precious I couldn't interrupt. we go back to

court tomorrow so we will see how it goes. Lissa thinks we will be met with open arms me not so much the queen didn't like me before and now with these new powers I am not to sure. Yeva has been

helping me try to control my new powers she has been great through it all I want to ask her to live with me at court but I am not to sure if she'd like it. I was standing in the bathroom when two arms

wrapped around my waist no aftershave so I was relieved "you ready to go back to court?" stone was looking at my reflection in the mirror "I don't know I am a little worried I just hope the queen isn't a

bigger bitch than before!" he laughed and kissed my neck "Well rose if anyone can take her on it will be you two!" I sighed and shook my head "that's just it I don't want to take her on I just want to do

my job I know have this 'destiny' and all but I am not sure I can do it!" he squeezed me into him "Rose I have faith in you whatever it is you are ment to do you will be great at it and you have all of us

standing by you everything is going to be ok deal with the queen how you would deal with anyone follow your gut!" I hugged him and walked out of the bathroom I went to get into bed and I noticed he

was following me nope not doing this right now! "and where do you think your gong?" I said it with a playful tone "I thought maybe.." I had to cut him off although I like him I am not in love with him and I

am not up to sharing my bed with anyone! "Stone you know how I feel about you but I am just not ready to share a bed with you I hope you understand." he pulled me to him and gave me the sweetest

kiss I think he was trying to persuade me but if he knows me at all it will not work he sighed "I know rose I will give you all the time you need but with you looking like this.." he growled "it's not going to

be easy!" I laughed and shoved him out of the room and went over to give my little girl a kiss goodnight she is such a good baby never really cries I don't think I could ever love someone as much as I love

her! Well time to sleep thank god. Just as I was going to sleep I heard two men arguing god I hope they know I can hear them really do they think I am that stupid? I get up and inch my way to the door

to listen what I hear though I should have just stayed in bed the first one I hear is stone "Have you heard from your substitute yet?" dimitri "No like I told rose I will never speak to her again!" Stone

"yeah well you need to find someone else she is MINE!" dimitri "No that's where your wrong she will always be MY ROZA!" oh for the love of god I rip the door open and run down stairs they both snap

around to look at me and I guess the look on my face told them to shut up "I am not either one of yours how dare you sit down here and talk about me like I am something that can be owned!" Lissa

walks up beside me "Rose calm down hun we have a big day tomorrow you need to rest!" I glare at her "Lissa I know what a big day tomorrow is going to be I tried to get some sleep but with these

idiots I don't think it is possible!" I turn to Dimitri "Instead of thinking of me you should be coming up with ways to make sure our daughter is ok!" I turn to stone "Really I thought you were better then

this I understand you feeling insecure but Jesus Christ people I have enough to deal with without you two being asses and just to let you know I am no ones you get it both of you can just fuck off now I

am going to bed if you wake my daughter up with this shit I swear to god!" I threw my hands up in the air and went back upstairs lissa following me "rose everything is going to be ok tomorrow trust me!"

"ok liss but I gotta get back to sleep!" she hugged me and we both went to bed I finally had a full night sleep when I woke up in the morning all my bags were packed and there was a note on my

pillow Roza, I am sorry about last night it won happen again I thought you could use some help so I packed your things for you please try to forgive me Love, DimitriAll of the sudden I feel fear ripple

through the bond I shot up out of bed so fast I almost fell over I went running downstairs "what is it Lissa what's wrong?" she was crying "Rose we have to get to court asap there has been a attack a

lot of people are hurt rose and the.. The queen she was one of them!" I ran down the hall "Dad we need to leave now get the jet there has been an attack on the court please hurry!" Yeva came running

in "Rose I saw.. I saw blood so much blood if we don't hurry all will be lost!" I nodded "WE are leaving NOW!" I swear it was the longest flight in my life when we landed I swear I was not expecting what I

saw buildings were on fire there were bodies everywhere I saw a guardian running by when she turned to me I realized it was my mother "what the hell is going on here mom? Are you ok?" she sunk to

her knees my badass mother I ran to her "They have taken so many so so many rose the queen is badly wounded and as you can see so many are dead!" I swung around "Lissa heal her please! Then I

need you to go and heal the queen Stone you go with her and you too Dimitri take catalina with you I have to go find the other guardians we need to know numbers please don't argue just go now!" they

all nodded liss healed my mom and I pulled her along with me "rose what are you thinking of doing? don't be irresponsible!" I don't need a lecture "mom there are thngs about me you do not know I have

new shadow kissed abilities please don't doubt me even though you may think what I say to the guardians is crazy I need you to back me up in there ok please mom I have never asked you for anything

in my life just believe in me now!" she grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug "I do believe in you whatever you need I will do!" ok that was very unexpected "I need you to go round up all

the guardians and meet me back.." just as I was about to speak I felt the nausea set in bad "mom get behind me now they are coming and there are a lot!" she didn't hesitate she did what I told her all

of the sudden we were surrounded there were twenty of them one stepped up "Shadow! I see my colleagues failed in their mission!" I looked at him my eyes started to go black "So will you I promise

that!" I heard my mother gasp well I guess she is seeing the darkness now "Back up with me guardian Hathaway!" I pulled her to my back and we backed up to a building I shoved her in as I turned to

her I said "Stay in here and get down please just do it!" she nodded "I love you rose be careful!" I slamed the door "So you wanna play do you shall we do this all at once or one at a time?" well I guess

they chose all at once they came running but as soon as I started to hover they stopped fear was on all there faces. The leader spoke though he was afraid he still needed to keep up appearances "I am

going to love drinking from your daughter I think I will keep her as a bloodwhore!" that was all it took I lost it I saw nothing but darkness then there was an explosion not like earlier this was a outward

manifestation they all flew back they tried to get up but my shadows where on all of them now snaking around their bodies they were terrified I saw my mother looking out of the window she looked at

them then at me I gave her a reassuring smile and she actually smiled back the darkness wound around each one like a spring I pulled them to me I pulled the leader in further he was almost at my face

"What were you saying about my daughter? Oh yeah you were going to make her a blood whore right well I don't see how you can do that when your in pieces!" Just then I let the shadows rip him apart

his blood was everywhere "So since you decided all at once when you attacked I will end you all at once god have mercy on your souls rest in peace!" and with that last word they were all dead unless

strigoi can piece them selves back together then they were nothing to fear anymore! Mom came out then and just looked at me a mixture of fear love and pride on her face I sunk to my knees "mom can

you take me to the other guardians now please?" she nodded then ran to me picked me up in her arms and ran to the guardians hall there were fifty guardians there "remember mom back me up I know

we can do this!" she nodded and winked one guardian spoke "what are we doing here we need to be out there fighting!" I went to the front of the room "I can tell you there ar no more here I just

finished off the last!" I heard someone snort then my mother came to my side and spoke "You will listen to her she just killed twenty strigoi single handed she deserves your respect!" they shut up and all

eyes were on me then the same guardian said "Bullshit no way she could do that no one could!" my mom was about to speak again but I shook my head I took in all the darkness I could with out losing

myself before I knew it I was hovering shadows snaking out not touching anyone just then lightning came into me from the sockets on the wall when I stopped they all got up and bowed to me "Stop it

that's not what I wanted I just wanted to show you how were going to rescue the taken!"


	3. Chapter 3

Rose pov:

I stopped the little show before they became to enthralled "I have to go see the queen Lissa is with her trying to heal her now but we still need to check the wards so if you guys don't mind can you please do that we can meet back here in two hours?" I looked at my mother and she nodded thank god I went running to the queens chambers I could feel through the bond that the queen was very bad off. As I rushed up guardians stopped me the queens royal guard great I really don't want to have to deal with this now _Liss can you please have them let me in?.. Rose oh yeah ok be there in a sec.._

just then the queens doors opened and lissa looked so weak I turned to the royal guards "You need to go get her a feeder right now! Look at her if she is going to heal the queen then she needs energy!" they looked at me like I was stupid then Lissa spoke feeling my anger " please I do need a feeder this is my guardian Rose!" they looked at me and bowed a little what the hell is going on here I went right past them "Lissa let it go I can handle it just let it go ok!" she did and the rush of energy I got from it I could have done some summersaults good lord it felt good she just looked at me funny "Why aren't you freaking out like you normally would?" I shook my head "I don't know it no longer feels bad it feels well kind of good!"

the guards where back by then and with them trailed a female feeder she was pretty in a loopy kind of way until I smelled her lissa was just about to bite when she felt my unease she stopped "what's wrong rose you cant still have a problem with the feeders?" then she read my mind and gasped and backed up from the girl "Who gave you this feeder?" the next words made me want to punch him "No one she was just wandering around outside we saw the marks and brought her as fast as we could!" for Christ sakes well I guess the saying is true if you want something done right do it yourself god but I couldn't leave her not with these idiots! "She is a feeder but she is a feeder but a strigoi has fed from her cant you smell it on her? And you bring her here to your queens room come on damn it man think would you!" I guess stone and dimitri heard my yelling cause they were now at the door "Stone I need you to do something for me please?" he nodded "I need you to go get lissa a proper feeder one strigoi havent fed from since they.." I motioned to the guards "cant seem to do it!" he glared at them then ran out of the building on guard spoke "I don't appreciate you indicating we cant do our jobs we were here when the attack happened where were you?" this man was pissing me off! "Well lets see I was protecting my charge killing strigoi oh yeah and HAVING A BABY!" I screamed so loud dimitri looked at me with a glare "what?" he just shook his head and smirked "If you keep yelling like that you are going to wake Catalina!" shit now I felt stupid "how is she?" he looked down at her with love "she is fine she has been with me her father so do you really need to ask that question?"

no I know I didn't he would protect her "no I am sorry I know I don't!" he chuckled and the guards looked stupefied oh lord "yes he is the father apparently me being shadow kissed gave me some perks like having a child with someone I loved! Now close your mouths before flies get caught!" Just then Stone came in with a feeder I smelled him "he's ok liss go ahead!" Stone looked at me as if to say well duh he is ok but he just laughed we walked in the queens chambers and I was not prepared for what I saw she looked so pale she had cuts everywhere I couldn't help what I did next I might not like her but I am no monster I went to her bedside and took her hand she looked over to me with shock.

"Rosemarie? You are the last person I would have thought to come see me." I chuckled "I know me to but you are the queen you do need help so here we are came back as soon as we herd!" she got a frightened look on her face "there are strigoi everywhere we have to leave!" I shook my head "There are no more strigoi in court queen I swear the rest of the guardians are now putting the wards back and patrolling now you need to let Lissa finish healing you I have to get back to them in about an hour so we can talk about our rescue mission they took a lot of our people queen and we need to get them back!" she had pride on her face for what I did not know "why are you looking at me like that?" she sighed "Oh rose it seems like I have made a huge mistake in my judgment of you Lissa told me of your journey and the strigoi once I am well you will receive your nine marks and I want to thank you for protecting our future queen!"

I was taken back Lissa was going to be queen she looked just as surprised as I did but I always knew she had greatness in her she looked at me and smiled while she herd my thoughts "well actually I will need twenty-nine marks so I guess another battle star will be due but not until after we rescue our people!" I felt a tingle in my head and I knew Lissa was going over my memories "rose you cant take on the whole world I mean I know you were protecting your mother but god twenty at once! that's nuts even for you!" the queen looked shocked god I knew what my job was and how to do it so why the hell was everyone surprised when I did? "well i need to leave and get with the other guardians." just then Christian walked in with Yeva "ok I need you all to stay here as it is the safest place at the moment if that is ok with you queen?" she nodded "ok then dimitri and stone you will both stay here to and don't give me any crap I am not in the mood I need you to protect Catalina Lissa and the queen cause her guards, not so good I know I know I am sorry but come on now bringing Lissa a feeder the strigoi drank from not to smart!" Christian and the queen both gasped the queen tried to get up but I held her down " It is fine stone brought a good one you three four should be good but hey Stone could you go get two more please cause we all know my daughter has my appetite!" the queen looked at me with confusion "Lissa fill her in please I have to go and no dimitri and no stone before you say anything you will not be going on this rescue mission I need you here in case.." Lissa glared daggers in my head "you will come back rose do you understand!" I shook my head "Lissa we both know there is a possibility that I wont so don't glare at me it is the truth I will do everything in my power to come back but I make no guarantees so promise me if I don't you will help dimitri take care of my angel ok?" _Rose if you don't come back I will find you bring you back and kill you myself! _I just rolled my eyes at her "You know I will look after her like she was my own!" oh yeah one more thing "Babushka I need you to promise me the same thing ok?" she laughed "Child you know me what do you think the answer is?" ok good I gave them all hugs and made my way to the door I knew my daughter would be fine and so would liss so I was ok! As I stepped out the guards turned to face me

"we are very sorry for our actions earlier we would be honored if you would allow us to come on this mission!" ok so maybe they weren't bad guys after all but they still had to stay "I am sorry for my outburst obviously you are good at what you do because the queen is still alive but I need you to stay here because what we both hold dear is in that room your current queen and future queen and my daughter. So please don't argue but know that I give you the most important job of all!" they nodded and bowed slightly this bowing crap has got to stop with those last words I walked off to the guardian hall to plan this shin dig as I was walking I caught site of some one dragging themselves along the ground Tasha and she looked horrible I hate her true but she needed help so I guess I had to be the one to do it as soon as I got to her she cringed away probably thinking I was going to hurt her I rolled my eyes "Ok Tasha I don't like you and I know you don't like me but things are bigger than us now I am going to take you some place safe I wont hurt you I swear ok?" she started sobbing "Ok thank you rose thank you so much no one else helped me!" I couldn't help it even if she was a bitch she was still a mori "What no one helped you are you serious?" she sobbed again and nodded "it will be ok Tasha I swear!" she shook her head "you don't know what dimka and I did you wouldn't help me if you knew!" I picked her up bridal style and held her close to my body so I wouldn't jostle her "I know you slept together the other day Tasha I am not that cold I will still help you but you need to know one thing where I am taking you my child is there and I swear I might be helping you now but if you hurt her I will kill you do you understand?" she looked up at me not in fear but in sadness "I wont I swear I know we have our issues but It has nothing to do with your daughter!" just as she said that I was walking towards the queens room the guards looked at me then at Tasha and opened the doors as soon as I stepped in all hell broke loose "Get her out of here!" dimitri said Yeva smacked him Stone looked pissed as did Christian and Lissa Tasha just hugged me tighter I shushed her and laid her on the couch "everything is going to be ok Tasha trust me ok" she nodded and I turned back to the rest of the room who looked at me like I was crazy I threw up my hands this was nuts

"hey we all make mistakes and she knows she did when you love some one it can do that to you but she is still a mori and she still deserve to be protected they just left her on the ground out there what the hell was I supposed to do walk away no I may be cold at times but I am not a fucking monster now stop staring at me like that lissa don't worry about using to much spirit please after the queen of course heal her she needs it you have feeders for strength I am going to tell the guards to bring people here who need to be healed and like I said stop looking at me like that!" _Rose she said she would hurt Catalina "_lissa I already told her about her and we have an agreement she hurts my baby and I kill her! Guys I have to go I am going to be late!" and with that I walked out "hey guys keep a listen in there for me would you the girl I just brought in well they don't like her to much but I promised her protection and we need to see she gets it ok?" they nodded and bowed again good lord I walked away I made it to the hall just in time there were over eighty guardians there ok this is going to work I made my way up to the front everyone was whispering apparently my mother told them about the incident great more people thinking I was a freak just what I needed at a time like this but when I got up to the podium there were no laughs no snickers they all bowed to me not little ones like before but full on bending over bows I was flabbergasted " Please stop while I appreciate your signs of respect you don't need to bow to me we all are the same we have the same goals but before I begin I have to tell you I am very disappointed on my way here I had to stop to pick up lady Ozera because no one would help her she was bleeding and crying and people just walked by her and that is not how you were raised! I would expect better from you in the future!" my gaze swept the crowd my mother looked shocked "now I am going to need people to go in teams I need maps of the area and they need to have the biggest area's marked I am also going to need a list of the taken we have to know who we are going for make sure no name is left out! The strongest of you will be coming with me on the mission which should be most cause I know we are not of weak people the others will stay and guard the court! Are the wards back up?" one man stood "yes guardian Hathaway" I nodded

" Call me rose please what is your name?" "I am guard.." he saw me roll my eyes "Connor. Rose my name is Connor!" I smiled at him "Thank you Connor now we have seven hours till the sun sets so we need to be quick I would like to do this while they are at there weakest and so there's not to much work for the alchemists! I want at least fifty of you to come with me and I don't care how it is decided you are all grown adults you can handle that then I need you to pick a partner it will be their jobs to watch your back as it will be yours to do the same we have already had enough loss so be vigilant with what I what I have planned other than strigoi we should have lives lost ok?" they all looked at me with the same expression just then I felt lissa with me _.. they are no in shock rose realy look at them they are In awe of you and so am I really bringing Tasha here was the last thing I would ever expect from you… well liss there was no other choice was there?.._

_Anyone else would have just left her there… I couldn't do it don't get me wrong I thought about it but I just couldn't but if she takes one step towards… don't even think about it rose never gonna happen.. _I smiled and realized everyone was staring at me "Sorry just checking in with Lissa making sure the queen is ok!" they nodded "ok people you all know what we need to get done now lets bring our people home!" as I was walking off stage my mother came over to me "Rose I am going to be your partner!" I shook my head she looked insulted "mom it's not like that before you get mad let me explain ok I will be fine I know I am not invincible but I can also sense where they are so I will know if one tries to get the jump on me I need you to be with one of the others I need to know our people are in good hands and I trust you will watch over your partner like no one else could please take it as it is met!" I pulled her into a great big hug she responded in kind "ok now we meet here in an hour ok can you make sure they are all ready by then please I need to go see my daughter one last time before we go!" she smiled at the thought of my daughter "I will make sure and give her a kiss for me ok!"

I nodded and ran back to the queens chambers when I got there she looked a lot better she was up walking around now good "I am glad you are feeling better Queen Tatiana!" she smiled and hugged me I swear I think the world has lost their minds. "Rose call me Tatiana please and your little girl is so beautiful!" oh ok my little girl see now suspicion has set in "Oh rose I know we have had or differences but after the events of the day I can honestly say I mean no harm and I have no agenda!" ok makes me feel a little better not much "In time rose you will see the truth in my words!" ok cool crazy queen better than mean queen any day! " ok good well I will be leaving soon and I wanted to spend the time I have with the most important people in my life give me our daughter dimitri!" he smiled at me and gave her up as I looked down at her I knew why I was doing what I was doing for her for all the future mori and damphir I kissed her on the forehead and gave her to stone I walked up to dimitri and gave him a hug a big one "Everything that has givin me the strength to do what I do now came from you! You'll never know how much it means to me to have had your child!" I kissed his cheek took my daughter back and gave her to her father next was stone "I have enjoyed every moment I have spent with you from kicking your ass to pouring out my heart and soul you'll never know what it means to me to know that no matter what I choose you will always be there for me and my daughter!" I gave him a peck on the lips and a hug and moved on Yeva "ok crazy Russian come here! I love you babushka never ever doubt that you helped me through more than you'll ever know!" Christian "come here sparky! Please know I think of you as my brother and love you like one too always. Take care of our girl till I get back ok!" I went to Tasha and everyone froze "Tasha I know why you did and said the things that you did I don't condone them or appreciate them but never doubt that I would protect and comfort you in your times of need!" I hugged her too she began sobbing "and last but not least Lissa my sister my best friend we have been through hell and come out on top know that I love you no matter what! I know you will be the best queen.. " I looked over to Tatiana and winked "our people have ever seen!" I looked over at the queen "you and me we have had some fights while I don't agree with you most of the time I wish for you to find the love and happiness that has filled my life and I am glad to say you will always be queen bitch to me!" I had to make a joke and she took it well she busted up laughing and hugged me again with that I said one final big goodbye and went to get my shit in gear! When I walked in the guardian's hall fifty able bodied guards were waiting for me a female stepped up to me "I am Lola I have the maps that you asked for and the list of names!" ok good "How many were taken?" she looked down at the pages "twenty mori!" ok not what I asked "What about damphir's?" she looked at me strange "I said we are rescuing our people that means damphir's to!" she looked at me like I was crazy again just then my mother handed me another list thirty five damphir's I was getting angry! " Lola you didn't think thirty five taken damphir's was important?" she shook her head and I almost punched her the shadows came out

I shook myself visibly "I'm … I'm sorry rose I just!" I nodded "I know you thought we would only be getting mori because in truth they do come first sorry didn't mean to get so angry but when I said our people I met damphir's and mori we are all of the same people." she nodded and smiled brightly "ok now where is the biggest closest place?" Lola beamed "well there are two one is victors old mansion and the other is just some old mines" ok probably in the mines but just to be sure "ok they didn't have time to get far we will go by the old mansion I doubt that they are there but we still need to make sure more likely it will be the mines I need everyone to get packed up two stakes per person bring the infused knives as well rope and first aid things for the wounded everyone got there partners?" everyone nodded "ok lets load up!" god help me I hope this works

As soon as we were out of the wards I called the royal guard stationed out side the queens room "are you listening to me?" he laughed into the phone "Yes Rose I am listening!" good here goes "What ever happens under no circumstances allow any one in that room to leave do you understand get six more guards and quick I don think you'll have much time before they try to leave!" "Got it hey Brandon call six more guards and get them here now rose's orders" a second later I heard the footsteps "thank you remember no one in and no one out they will try to come after me until the return of our people do not allow it ok?" "ok belikov is trying to come out do I let him!" what the hell did I just say "No let none of them leave!" as I said it I herd dimitri say he needed to get his mother and sister "you hear that rose!" the guard asked "yep I heard have them brought to him do not let him go anywhere!" then I heard the guard say "Rose said to have them brought to you so I will but you all have to stay in there untill they get back if you don't like tuff! That girl has killed more strigoi than anyone I know I am not about to get on her bad side so go in and sit down! Hey rose he isn't happy!" I snickered "yea I know and don't look Lissa in the eyes either ok she might try to compel you to let them leave! I am counting on you please don't let me down!" he chuckled again "Like I just told Belikov I aint tryin to get on your bad side!" I laughed "gotta go pulling up to the first location!" I hung up and I got the sick feeling in my stomach they were at the mansion but not a lot of the " ok people there are strigoi here not a lot though so I doubt there will be allot of survivors here we go in two teams twenty front twenty back other ten circle the house got it?" I said this through my ear piece and got fifty yes's

" I will be going in first I will try to subdue as many as I can for you to stake ok lets do it" we got into position and I busted down the door I let the nausea take me where I needed to go there where twenty two strigoi I lashed out with shadow pulling in their darkness and some from Lissa too "NOW" they swarmed I held the strigoi in place and they moved in for the kills I heard screams from downstairs in the basement but I couldn't pull darkness from down there so I knew there were no strigoi down there with them as soon as it started it was over I didn't have to kill a single one! We went down stairs there were thirty in the small basement more damphir's than mori which means the rest were at the mines we took the hostages out of the house my mom called the alchemists I called back to court this time I got Brandon "hey I am sending thirty hostages back were are going to the second location same rules apply no one leave that room got it take the badly injured to Lissa one at a time!" "got it Rose but stone and belikov are really pissed!" I laughed again "I know tell them I said to suck it up and tell them to keep my girls safe or I will kill'em"


End file.
